Drachen-Universum: Staffel Eins
by Bythia.N
Summary: Übersetzung - AU - Jack Harkness hat mit Hilfe des zweitausend Jahre alten Drachen Ianto Jones die Führung von Torchwood Cardiff übernommen. Diese Geschichte erzählt was ihr neues Team erlebt, grob orientiert an der ersten Staffel der TV - Show. - Zweiter Teil des Drachen-Universums, Fortsetzung zu "The Last of his Kind - Der Letzte seiner Art"
1. In den Karten

**Drachen-Universum: Staffel Eins**

**Autor**: Milady Dragon

**Übersetzer**: Bythia

**Original**: Seht bitte in meine Favos. Ich bekomme das mit dem Link hier nicht hin... Was ich auch tue, er verschwindet ...

**Disclaimer**: Weder Torchwood noch irgendein Inhalt der ganzen Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze nur, verdiene damit kein Geld, etc. Und weil ich so faul bin, gilt das natürlich wie immer für alle Kapitel. ;D

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Willkommen im Drachen-Universum!

Dieses erste Kapitel spielt direkt, nachdem die Jungs Torchwood Cardiff übernommen haben und ist eine Kurze Überleitung zum Rest der ersten Staffel. Ianto Jones genießt hier einen der wenigen, freien Tage und trifft dabei jemanden, den er niemals erwartet hätte. Viel Spaß damit.

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:** Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen. Hier ist also der zweite Teil meiner Übersetzung. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet die Geschichte genauso sehr genießen wie ich.

Im Großen und Ganzen hält sich der Verlauf der Ereignisse an die Serie. Aber natürlich gibt es Veränderungen und Anpassungen, die meiner Meinung nach unglaublich gut gelungen sind. Einige Episoden sind lediglich in einem Kapitel zusammen gefasst, wenn es keine großartigen Veränderungen gibt. Bei anderen werden die Ereignisse ausführlich in vielen Kapiteln geschildert. Viel Spaß damit!

Lg

Bythia

* * *

_**In den Karten**_

**16. April 2001**

Es war ein ruhiger Montag und Ianto Jones fand sich in einem kleinen Café auf dem Plass wieder, an einem Espresso nippend, der gerade stark genug war, und genoss die ungewöhnliche Frühlingssonne, die durch die großen Fenster strömte.

Es war eine geschäftige Zeit gewesen, seit Jack und er das Team von Torchwood Eins in seine Schranken gewiesen und Torchwood Drei übernommen hatten. Sie hatten alle Fäden nach London gekappt, sehr zum Ärger von Yvonne Hartman, und zusammen – einschließlich Suzie Costello, der einzigen Person von Eins, die sie bei sich behalten hatten – hatten sie es geschafft eine geringfügige Invasion abzuwenden und einige Dinge einzusammeln, die der Riss an verschiedenen Orten in Cardiff hatte fallen lassen. Dazu kamen einige Weevils und der Aufbau eines abgelegenen Heims für Opfer des Risses, mit dem Jack begonnen hatte. Alles in allem hatten sie alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt.

Das war ein selten ruhiger Tag und Ianto hatte sich vorgenommen ihn zu genießen. Cardiff unterschied sich sehr von Ddraig Llyn und es war nicht einfach sich daran zu gewöhnen. Der Drache fühlte sich, als bräuchte er etwas zum Ausgleich und eine Chance sich in seiner neuen Heimat einmal wirklich umzusehen. Auch wenn Jack eigentlich nicht mit einem Mann weniger arbeiten wollte, sah er ein, dass Ianto mehr über Cardiff lernen und wissen musste. Letztendlich mussten sie auch der Gefahr entgegen wirken, dass Ianto sich auf dem Weg zu einer Rissaktivität verirrte…

Ianto war sich sehr bewusst darüber, wie er auf die anderen Menschen in dem Café wirken musste: einer junger, vermögender Geschäftsmann ins seinen teuren und tadellosen Anzug. Er lächelte nachdenklich und fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er tatsächlich ein 2000 Jahre alter Drache war. Wahrscheinlich würden sie aufspringen und schreiend davon laufen, so wie früher auch. Aber zumindest konnten sie nicht zum nächsten Ritter laufen; die Beute für einen nach Ruhm suchenden Ritter zu sein, hatte er noch nie genossen.

Ausgenommen natürlich, dieser Ritter war Jack.

Der Drache hielt ein Seufzen zurück, trank stattdessen einen weiteren Schluck seines Espressos. Er verstand Jack Harkness einfach nicht, und ein Teil von ihm dachte, dass er das niemals tun würde. Es gab Momente, da bekundete Jack wirklich hartnäckig sein Interesse an Ianto … nur um sich dann wieder abzuwenden und kalt und distanziert zu sein. Ianto wusste, wie es mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen stand und was sich aus ihnen entwickeln würde, aber es gab keine Chance, dass er sie dem sprunghaften Unsterblichen gegenüber zugegeben würde.

Wer hätte jemals ahnen können, dass er einmal so für einen Kurzlebigen empfinden würde?

Andererseits konnte man Jack kaum als solchen bezeichnet. Er würde nicht sterben, wie gewöhnliche Menschen es taten, also könnte er jemand sein, mit dem Ianto sein eigenes unsterbliches Leben verbringen konnte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollten diesen Gedanken nicht zu sehr vertiefen.

Er sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolken. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, obwohl er zeitgleich die Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen spürte. Er war der letzte seiner Art; es gab und würde nie wieder einen anderen Drachen geben. Er war allein unter den Menschen.

„Hallo."

Ianto drehte sich um; er war überrascht, von jemandem angesprochen zu werden.

Er war nur noch mehr überrascht, als er das Mädchen neben sich stehen sah.

Sie war blond und in altmodische Kleidung gehüllt. Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, aber da war etwas in ihrem Ausdruck … und dann bemerkte er ihre Augen. Sie waren alt, jahrhunderte altes Wissen glühte wie ein Leuchtfeuer in ihnen. Ianto musterte sie ein wenig genauer.

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an, als er die Macht in dem kleinen Körper spürte. Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr, als er sie als das erkannte, was sie war. „Mylady", sagte er. Er bot ihr den Platz auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an. „Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient, von einem Eurer Art aufgesucht zu werden?"

Ianto wusste nicht, welchen Namen ihre Rasse trug, nur dass sie so alt war, wie die Zeit selbst. Als sie sich setzte, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, wer sie war. „Du bist das Mädchen, dass Jack ausgesandt hat, mich zu finden", murmelte er.

Das Mädchen nickte. „Manchmal braucht unser Captain einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung." Sie legte einen Stapel Karten verdeckt auf den Tisch. „Ich bin hier, um auch für dich aus den Karten zu lesen."

Ein Schauer fuhr über Iantos Rücken. Jack hätte es abergläubisch genannt, aber der Drache und der Captain waren in dieser Hinsicht unterschiedlicher Meinung. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Mädchen Jack genauso unheimlich war, wie Ianto selbst. „Nicht, dass ich dafür nicht dankbar wäre", sagte er langsam, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist…"

Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber lächelte einfach nur und nahm die Karten auf. Sie begann die Karten auf dem Tisch zu verteilen und trotz seiner Bedenken vor dem, was sie ihm sagen würde, lehnte er sich vor um sie zu beobachten.

Die erste Karte ließ ihn fast wieder erschrocken zurückweichen. Sie zeigte einen grün schimmernden Drachen vor einem schneebedeckten Berg. Ianto erinnerte sich, dass Jack ihm von dieser Karte erzählt hatte, die ihm gelegt worden war, als ihm selbst vor über einem Jahr aus den Karten gelesen worden war.

Sie sollte ihn darstellen.

Ianto rutsche unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wurde plötzlich von dem Drang übermannt wegzulaufen, erst recht als die zweite Karte umgedreht wurde: Ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und mit einem Schwert in den Händen. Diese Karte sollte Jack darstellen und das Gesicht sah tatsächlich dem von Jack erschreckend ähnlich.

Andere Karten folgten. Eine war eine dunkelhaarige Frau, ihr Gesicht war durch einen breitkrempigen Hut verdeckt und ihre Hand lag auf dem Griff eines Degens, der an ihrem Gürtel hing. Eine andere war ein weiterer Drache; dieser war schwarz, vor einem Nachthimmel und einem Vollmond. Dann ein weiterer Mann, ebenfalls in Rüstung, aber einen Kelch in Händen haltend. Die nächste zeigte einen Mann, gewandt und verborgen in einem blauen Mantel mit passendem Hut. Ein Herz, das von vier Schwertern durchdrungen war, von den Wunden tropfte das Blut.

Und dann … die Liebhaber.

Zwei nackte Männer, einander eng in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung haltend. Es berührte Ianto tief im Herzen, diese Umarmung zu sehen … und es wühlte andere Gefühle auf, die er verzweifelt zu verstecken versuchte.

Die letzte Karte war der Tod. Diese schickte einen kalten Schauer durch den Drachen.

„Er wird dein Herz vier mal brechen", murmelte das Mädchen. „Aber diese Ereignisse werden Verständnis bringen. Du bist die Seele des neuen Torchwood. Was er tut, zählt nur für den Augenblick. Die Veränderung wird langfristig kommen.

Ianto fand sich gefangen in ihrer Vorhersage, sein Verstand drehte sich um die wagen Worte und versuchte die wahre Bedeutung in ihnen zu finden … aber er vermutete, sie sagte nichts als strickte Wahrheit, gefangen in der Magie der Prophezeiung. Sein Blick traf ihren und er sah die unendlich Zeit in ihnen. „Ich danke dir", war alles, was er sagen konnte. Er war froh, dass seine Stimme so fest war.

Sie sammelte ihre Karten ein. „Du wirst gebrauchte, Letzter. Vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du wichtiger bist, als du glaubst. Der Captain wird das auch noch erkennen … Ich kann nur nicht garantieren in welcher Zeit das geschehen wird." Sie sagte den letzten Teil mit einem Grinsen. „Ich werde da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Und du wirst mich brauchen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten stand das alte Wesen in Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens auf und nahm ihre Karten mit sich.

Nur ihre Worte blieben unheilvoll in der Luft hängen.


	2. Mit Veränderungen leben

Huhu,

entschuldigt bitte, dass ich letzten Samstag vergessen habe, das Kapitel hoch zu laden. Ich bin vollkommen im Schreiben einer längeren Geschichte versunken, die ich am Wochenende beendet habe und habe alles andere vollkommen vergessen. Ich versuche das nicht wieder vorkommen zu lassen ;) Aber ganz versprechen kann ich es nicht. Manchmal packt mich eine Idee und dann tue ich tagelang nichts anderes, als sie nieder zu schreiben und alles andere existiert dann in der der Zeit einfach nicht … ^^"

Das Kapitel hier spielt nach der ersten Episode „Wie alles begann", die so abgelaufen ist, wie wir alle es kennen. Viel Spaß damit.

Lg

Bythia

* * *

**5. September 2007**

„So, du hast sie also eingestellt."

Jack Harkness drehte sich nicht um; aber er hatte wohl auch erwarten müssen, dass Ianto ihn fand. Der Wind ließ seinen Mantel um seine Beine herum flattern und Ianto dachte, dass Jack auf Dächern mehr zu Hause wirkte, als irgendwo anders.

Ianto selbst konnte diese Liebe zu hochgelegen Plätzen gut verstehen. Das Dach des Millenium Centers war einer seiner liebsten Orte um nachzudenken. Er lief über die leicht ansteigende Oberfläche, als wäre es der Plass selbst, weder die Höhe noch den Wind beachtend. Als Drache war er deutlich höhere Orte gewohnt.

„Das habe ich", antwortete Jack, ohne den Blick von der Skyline Cardiffs abzuwenden.

„Owen und Tosh sind nicht sehr glücklich darüber", sagte Ianto. Er blieb neben dem Unsterblichen stehen. „Ganz besonders Owen. Er denkt, es ist ein Schlag in Suzies Gesicht, sie so schnell zu ersetzen."

Jack schnaubte. „Er wird darüber hinweg kommen. Es ist nicht so, als wären er und Suzie sich besonders nahe gewesen."

„Dann hast du also nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden seit Monaten miteinander vögeln?" Das überrascht Ianto. Er hatte gedacht, Jack wäre der erste, der es bemerkt hätte.

„Bist du sicher?" Jacks Stimme klang leicht würgend.

„Nachdem ich sie in der Autopsie erwischt habe … ja, sehr sicher."

Ianto hörte ein leises Fluchen, sagte aber nichts dazu, sich sicher, dass es nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen war. „Und warum ist Tosh nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich Gwen eingestellt habe?"

Der Drache folgte Jacks Blick über die Stadt. „Weil sie denkt, es ist ein Schlag in mein Gesicht." Das erste, was Tosh getan hatte, war ihn in eine ruhige Ecke zu ziehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Er konnte sie nicht belügen und er hatte zugegeben, dass es ihm auch nicht gefiel, ohne dabei ins Detail zu gehen.

Der Captain schweig für eine Weile. „Warum denkt sie das?", fragte er schließlich.

Nun war es an Ianto zu schweigen. Er wollte Toshikos Gründe nicht erklären, einfach weil er wusste, dass sie mehr in dem sah, was zwischen Jack und Ianto war, als tatsächlich da war.

Er wechselte das Thema, weil er nicht die Büchse der Pandora öffnen wollte, die danach nicht wieder geschlossen werden konnte. Außerdem wusste er schon lange, dass seine Gefühle zu Jack nicht erwidert wurden, also war es auch nicht notwendig zur Sprache zu bringen, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, Jack mit Gwen Cooper zu sehen. „Was glaubst du, kann PC Cooper zu Torchwood beitragen? Sie weiß nichts über Suzies Arbeit und nachdem ich ihre Akte gelesen habe, habe ich keine Fähigkeiten gefunden, die sie hat und die das Team ergänzen könnten."

„Ich … habe etwas in ihr gesehen", gab Jack zu. „Ich denke, sie kann etwas in das Team bringen, dass uns fehlt."

Ianto sah ihn verwirrt an. Es gab nichts, was er in dieser Frau sehen könnte, das sich in ihre Dynamik einfügen könnte. Sie hatte keine speziellen Fähigkeiten, die die anderen ergänzen könnte; sie war nicht einmal eine ausgebildete Ermittlerin oder Profilerin. „Und was könnte das sein?"

„Menschlichkeit."

Ianto schnaubte. Er fühlte sich unglaublich beleidigt, gesagt zu bekommen er müsste 'menschlicher' sein. „Und hast du vergessen, dass ein Mitglied dieses Teams genau genommen nicht menschlich ist?"

„Ich denke nur, dass wir jemanden brauchen, der uns daran erinnert, wofür wir kämpfen." Jacks Stimme klang harsch.

„Ich brauche niemanden, der mich daran erinnert, Jack", schnappte Ianto. „Ich weiß sehr genau, wofür – und für wen – ich kämpfe." Seine Loyalität hatte immer bei Jack gelegen, selbst wenn der Unsterbliche handelt, als wäre der Drache mehr ein Hindernis als eine Hilfe. Ianto kannte Jack Harkness seit beinahe sieben Jahren und trotzdem tat ihm dessen Gleichgültigkeit noch immer weh. Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, Ddraig Llyn niemals verlassen zu haben? Aber es war ihm wie ein Abenteuer erschienen und dass er Jack hätte, der es mit ihm teilte. Dazu kam, dass Ianto immer an das Schicksal geglaubt hatte, und er war überzeugt davon, dass es eben dieses Schicksal war, das Jack vor all diesen Jahren zu ihm geführt hatte.

Aber seine Hoffnung war zerstört worden, als er dieses Tarot gelegt bekommen hatte

Er hatte es Jack gegenüber niemals erwähnt. Es schien einfach nicht nötig zu sein. Sie hatten Torchwood zu etwas gemacht, auf das man stolz sein konnte und Ianto hatte es genossen. Dennoch hatten die Kurzlebigen, mit denen er zu tun hatte, ihn verbittert über den Rest der Menschheit werden lassen. Natürlich gab es einige, die er mochte; er hatte Estelle Cole eines Tages zusammen mit Jack getroffen, und er hatte sie sofort geliebt. Er konnte verstehen, was Jack zu ihr gezogen hatte, als sie jung gewesen war und das pure Leben in ihr geglüht hatte. Er war oft ohne Jack bei ihrem Haus gewesen oder war auf ihren Seminaren erschienen. Sie war die erste seit Jack gewesen, der er sein Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Jack selbst war dazu nicht in der Lage. Nicht, dass es etwas änderte … Estelle war sich durchaus bewusst, dass der Mann, der sich der Sohn ihres ehemaligen Geliebten nannte, tatsächlich dieser Geliebte war, den sie als junge Frau verloren hatte. Jack war nicht annähernd so gut darin, dies zu verbergen, wie er dachte.

Und dann war Canary Wharf gekommen … und Ianto hatte aus erster Hand erlebt, wozu die menschliche Überheblichkeit fast geführt hätte.

Sein Begleiter zuckte über Iantos Kommentar tatsächlich zusammen und ein perverser Teil des Verstands des Drachen freute sich darüber. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie Ianto über die Menschheit dachte und er hatte wenige Gründe ihr zu trauen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, dass sie weiß, was ich bin", entschied der Drache. „Ich vertraue ihr nicht."

„Du hast noch nicht wirklich viel mit ihr gesprochen", protestierte Jack. „Wie kannst du nach nur einem Treffen über sie urteilen?"

Ianto konnte nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen ihn einen Heuchler zu schimpfen, schließlich hatte er niemandem der anderen anvertraut, dass er nicht in der Lage war zu sterben. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich habe in dieser Hinsicht immer auf meine Gefühle vertraut; das weißt du. Da ist diese … Energie um sie herum. Sie oder ihre Familie ist von etwas behaftet, etwas Abweisendes gegenüber dem Leben."

Jack sagte nichts, starrte einfach nach Cardiff. Ein Teil von Ianto war froh, dass Jack nicht zu ihm sah; er konnte nicht sagen, was er in seinem Gesicht würde lesen können. Er war eigentlich geübt darin seine Masken zu tragen, aber dieses Thema brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

Er war sich bewusst, dass Jack Iantos Sinnen nicht sehr weit traute. Ja, der Drache konnte sagen, wenn der Riss aktiv wurde und wusste es oft Minuten, bevor der Alarm erklang. Er konnte ebenfalls sagen, wo immer in der Basis Jack sich befand und hatte Owen tatsächlich Geld dafür abnehmen können, darum zu wetten. Aber sie waren sich nicht einig darüber, was genau diese Sinne waren und weil Jack es nicht erklären konnte, traute er diesen Sinnen nicht.

Deshalb war es wirklich überraschend, als Jack fragte: „Kannst mir sagen, was genau das ist?"

Ianto schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Nur, dass es seit Generationen da sein muss. Es ist so tief in ihre Seele geschrieben, dass ich daran zweifel, dass man es ändern kann." Er dachte, dass es vielleicht mit dem Riss zusammenhängen könnte, aber wenn es so war, war es nur eine sehr dünne Verbindung.

„Dann ist es vielleicht das beste sie ins Team zu holen. So können wir sie im Augen behalten." Jack klang fast triumphierend.

Das ließ Iantos Laune wirklich sinken. „Jeden anderen würdest du in eine Zelle sperren und Owen jeden Test durchführen lassen, der ihm einfällt."

Der Ärger rollte praktisch in Wellen über Jack hinweg. „Ich denke trotzdem, dass sie etwas zum Team beitragen kann."

„Und was ist das, Jack? Was kann Gwen Cooper bieten, dass nichts mit dieser so hoch gepriesenen Menschlichkeit zu tun hat, von der du so begeistert bist?"

„Ich dachte, sie könnte ein fantastischer Verbindungsmann zwischen uns und der Polizei von Cardiff sein."

„Ich verstehe. Du denkst, ich mache den Job nicht richtig." Es war keine Frage.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt -"

„Und trotzdem hast du mich nicht als deinen Stellvertreter vorgestellt, als du ihr die Basis gezeigt hast."

Jack öffnete den Mund um es abzustreiten, aber Ianto wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Er hatte jeden vorgestellt zusammen mit seiner Spezialisierung für Torchwood, aber Ianto hatte er zu einem Hausmeister und Sexobjekt herabgesetzt. Ja, Ianto war es gewohnt, dass Jack mit ihm flirtete, aber das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen. Ianto hatte es zurückgewiesen, in dem er mit einem Kommentar über Belästigung geantwortet hatte, aber diese Abweisung hatte eher dem ungebetenen Eindringlich gegolten.

„Also ersetzt du nicht nur Suzie … du ersetzt auch mich, auf eine andere Art und Weise." Ianto hatte gewusst, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber das linderte den Schmerz nicht.

_Er wird dein Herz vier mal brechen._

Die Prophezeiung kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Die Karte hatte eine Frau mit dunklem Haar und einem breitkrempigen Hut gezeigt. Gwen Cooper

Jack klappte der Kiefer herunter. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich!", sagte er ungläubig.

Ianto lachte hart. „Ich bezweifle stark, dass du weißt, was ich denke." Er wusste nichts über die Vorhersage. Er wusste nichts von den Gefühlen des Drachen.

„Du befürchtet, Gwen könnte deinen Platz einnehmen."

„Ich zweifel, dass ich es verhindern könnte, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde." Es war Schicksal. Sie war da und ihre Anwesenheit würde sein Herz brechen.

Ianto wollte dagegen kämpfen. Denn wenn er dagegen ankämpfen könnte … so viele Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf und er konnte sie nicht ordnen.

„Ich werde sicherstellen, dass sie weiß, dass du mein Stellvertreter bist, wenn sie sich am Montag zur Arbeit meldet."

Natürlich ging Jack davon aus, dass er über seine Postion in Torchwood besorgt war. Nein, wenn der Captain Gwen als seine Stellvertreterin wollte, dann würde Ianto für sie zur Seite treten. Ianto wäre beleidigt, aber letztendlich war es Jacks Entscheidung.

Allerdings hatte er wohl niemals wirklich einen Platz in Jacks Herzen gehabt, also konnte er dort auch nicht ersetzt werden. Ersetzt im Bett des Unsterblichen vielleicht … aber nicht in dessen Herz.

„Sie weiß nichts von mir, Jack", erinnerte er.

„Sie weiß, dass ich nicht sterben kann", sagte Jack, fast stolz.

Ianto fuhr zu ihm herum. „Also traust du ihr damit, aber nicht den beiden Menschen, die seit Jahren für dich arbeiten? Gott, Jack … weißt du eigentlich, wie heuchlerisch das klingt?" Er erwähnte nicht, dass er das CCTV von Suzies Attacke gesehen hatte und wusste, dass Jack es Gwen nicht aus freien Stücken erzählt hatte. Es war so typisch für ihn, dass er die Dinge so auslegte und wiedergab, wie es ihm passte, nur um seinen Standpunkt zu festigen.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich ihr damit vertraut habe und dass du ihr anvertrauen kannst, dass du ein Drache -"

„Nein, Jack. Ich habe dir meine Gründe genannt ihr nicht zu trauen. Owen und Tosh kennen meinen Wunsch in dieser Hinsicht bereits und sind damit einverstanden. Du wirst meine Entscheidung respektieren!"

Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas dagegen sagen, da war ein angriffslustiger Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Ianto nicht behagte. Aber wenn Jack ihm gegenüber respektlos sein würde, dann würde Ianto sich nicht zurückhalten lassen, das auch zu tun.

Ianto ließ seine Augen seine wahre Natur des Drachen annehmen. „Du wirst meine Entscheidung respektieren, Captain Harkness", grollte er. „So wie du deine Geheimnisse hast, habe ich meine." Der Drache wollte darüber nicht diskutieren, denn dann würde er genauso heuchlerisch enden wie Jack. Ein Teil von ihm trauerte um die Nähe, die sie in der Vergangenheit geteilt hatten, denn damit war es wohl vorbei. „Wenn ich feststellte, dass man ihr trauen kann, dann denke ich vielleicht noch einmal darüber nach. Aber bis dahin wird sie weiterhin denken, ich sei nur ein anderer Kurzlebiger, wie sie." Er brachte jedes bisschen Verachtung in das Wort Kurzlebige, zu dem er fähig war.

Dann trat er von seinem Teilzeit-Geliebten fort. „Ich gehe. Ich werde morgen wieder da sein. Ich habe auch Tosh und Owen für heute frei gegeben. Wage es nicht nach mir sehen zu kommen, weil ich im Moment wirklich nicht mit dir umgehen kann."

Obwohl es heller Tag war, tastete Ianto tief in sich nach der Quelle seiner Magie. Er konnte die Verwandlung durch sich fahren fühlen wie eine Flut, die durch ihn und um ihn herum spülte, seine menschliche Gestalt zerriss, um seine natürliche frei zu geben. Knochen verschoben sich, ordneten sich neu an und seine Flügel wuchsen aus seinem Rücken, entfalteten sich und fingen das Sonnenlicht ein. Es war ein herrlicher Schmerz, der ihn an die vollkommen Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Existenz erinnerte.

Der Drache streckte seine Muskeln, die zu lange in seiner Gestalt der Kurzlebigen gefangen gewesen waren. Seine Augen suchten Jack; er starrte ihn an, als hätte er die Verwandlung niemals zuvor beobachtet, obwohl eer es tatsächlich schon oft getan hatte. „Und du sorgst dich darüber, dass Gwen es wissen könnte?", fragte er scharf.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied darin, mich in dieser Gestalt zu sehen und zu wissen, wer ich tatsächlich bin. Auf wiedersehen, Jack." Ianto breitete seine mächtigen Flügel aus, stieß sich selbst von dem Dach ab und ließ Jack zurück.

Ianto brauchte nicht lange, um sein Heim zu erreichen. Er landete in dem von Blicken verborgenen Garten hinter dem Haus und verwandelte sich zurück, bevor er eintrat.

Das Haus sah von außen wie ein weitläufiges, viktorianisches Anwesen aus, aber innen unterschied es sich davon sehr. Ianto hatte es gleich nach seiner Ankunft in Cardiff gekauft und hatte das Innere vollkommen verändert. Das Erdgeschoss war eingerichtet, wie eine menschliche Wohnung, mit all dem Komfort, den die Kurzlebigen brauchten: Möbel; eine Unterhaltungsecke mit Fernseher und so gut wie allem, was man sich an Elektronik vorstellen konnte; große Sammlungen an DVDs, CDs und Bücher in großen Regalen. Es gab sogar ein Gästezimmer und ein Bad.

Es war das Obergeschoss, in dem die meisten Änderungen statt gefunden hatten.

Ianto schloss die Hintertür auf und schaltete die Alarmanlage aus, die er vor Monaten installiert hatte. Innen war es dunkel, das Sonnenlicht wurde von Vorhängen zurückgehalten.

Der Drache ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Dann lief er zur Treppe, die in das loftartige Obergeschoss führten. „Ich bin's nur", rief er nach oben, um seinen Gast nicht zu erschrecken.

Es sanftes Flüstern, das wie sein Name klang, kam als Antwort. Zuversichtlich dass alles in Ordnung war, beschäftigte Ianto sich in der Küche und nahm sich vor, die Geschehnisse wenigstens für einige Zeit aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.


	3. Am Ende des Tages

**_Am Ende des Tages_**

**10. September 2007**

Ianto war so nah daran vor Erschöpfung zusammen zu brechen und trotzdem stand er noch zu sehr unter Strom, um nach Hause zu gehen.

Es waren anstrengende und arbeitsreiche anderthalb Tage gewesen. Zu viele Tode … zu viel Vertuschung … und es konnte alles einer Person zugeschrieben werden.

Er hatte sich nur noch nicht entschieden, ob Jack oder Gwen dafür schuldig gesprochen werden musste.

Er saß in seinem Lieblings-Pub, vor sich ein helles Bier und wünschte sich er könnte einfach nur alles vergessen. Aber er wusste, dass seine Gedanken nicht einfach von den Ereignissen los lassen konnten, er brütete über dem, was passiert war und fragte sich, wann alles so furchtbar schief gelaufen.

Ianto könnte es auf die Unerfahrenheit von Gwen Cooper schieben und ihr fast verzweifeltes Verlangen danach, sich in das Team einzufügen. Wenn sie nicht diesen ersten Fehler gemacht hätte, hätten all diese Menschen nicht sterben müssen. Sie war einen Tag zu früh zur Arbeit gerufen worden, um mit dem so genannten Meteor umzugehen, und sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, wo ihr Platz war. Ja, mit Dingen um sich zu schmeißen, während man vor einem unbekannten Objekt stand, war immer eine schlechte Idee und ihr Verstand hätte ihr das sagen sollen, andererseits war sie nur dem Beispiel der anderen gefolgt. Dann war da ihr Versuch als Profilerin, der vielleicht tatsächlich etwas gebracht hätte, wenn sie sich tatsächlich auf die Informationen über Carys Fletcher konzentriert hätte, statt zu versuchen irgend wen zu beeindrucken. Es hatte Tosh gebraucht, um heraus zu finden, wo das Alien, das das Mädchen besetzt hatte, hingegangen war.

Oder er könnte Jack vorwerfen, dass er sie überhaupt erst gerufen hätte. Sie hatte noch nicht offiziell begonnen für Torchwood zu arbeiten, sie hatte noch nicht eine Trainings-Stunde erhalten. Jack hatte darauf bestanden, dass er selbst Gwens Training übernahm, statt es wie gewöhnlich zwischen sich und Ianto aufzuteilen, und dann hatte er ihr überhaupt kein Training gegeben. Gwen hätte niemals mit auf dieser Mission sein sollen. Es war Jack gewesen, der sie dort hin bestellt hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört, dass Ianto, Tosh und Owen ihren Einspruch dazu eingelegt hatten, versucht hatten ihn zu überzeugen, sie heraus zu lassen aus dieser Mission. Aber Jack hat in seiner Starrköpfigkeit keine Einsicht gezeigt und ihr trotzdem geschrieben, während er Ianto angewiesen hatte in der Basis zurück zu bleiben und die Überwachung zu übernehmen. Als ob es einen Sinn ergab den erfahrensten Feldagenten von Torchwood neben dem Unsterblichen selbst in der Basis zurück zu lassen, um einen Neuling mitzunehmen, der im Ernstfall nicht einmal wusste, welches Ende der Pistole auf den Feind zu richten war.

Ianto seufzte. Es war, als hätte Jack in Bezug auf diese Frau seinen Verstand verloren. Er konnte es nur einfach nicht verstehen. Er bevorzugte sie, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie eigentlich tat. Und er hatte nichts von dieser so genannten Menschlichkeit gesehen, wegen der Jack sie doch angeblich eingestellt hatte. Abgesehen von ihrem Drang Unmengen an Papier zu verschwenden, auf die sie Informationen gedruckt hatte, die sie ohnehin nicht wirklich beachtet hatte. Verschwendung war eine sehr menschliche Schwäche.

Zum Glück schredderte und recycelte Ianto ihre Unterlagen.

Der Drache rieb sich über die Augen und fragte sich, ob er nicht lieber nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. Aber er wollte wirklich noch nicht dorthin zurück, aus verschiedenen Gründen … die meisten hatten mit seinem 'Gast' zu tun. Er begann zu denken, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber es war mittlerweile zu spät es zu bereuen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht betrügen, obwohl er Jack damit betrog. Wenn Jack von seinen Plänen wüsste…

„Jones."

Ianto sah auf, als die vertraute Stimme erklang. „Detective Swanson", grüßte er sie. „Wollen Sie sich zu mir setzen?"

Kathy Swanson ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken und stellte ihr eigenes Glas auf dem zerkratzten Tisch ab. Ianto hatte sie im Laufe seiner Arbeit als Verbindungsmann zwischen Torchwood und der Polizei von Cardiff kennen gelernt und sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, die er wirklich respektierte. „Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie hängte ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne.

„Es muss mein Glückstag sein", flirtete er halbherzig.

Sie rollte mit den Augen, einen Schluck von ihrem Bier trinkend. „Sie beginnen wie seine Hoheit zu klingen", sagte sie, als sie ihr Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht", antwortete er, wissend dass sie von Jack sprach. „Erschießen Sie mich, wenn das noch einmal passiert, in Ordnung?" Nicht, dass ihm das wirklich schaden könnte, aber dass musste sie nicht wissen.

Es brachte Kathy zum lachen. „Kein Problem." Sie wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Also … es war ein harter Tag?"

„Das könnte man so sagen."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht darüber reden dürfen und ich bin niemand der falsches Mitleid empfindet … aber ich hoffe, dass die Dinge sich für Sie bessern werden."

„Danke." Kathy Swanson wusste mehr über Torchwood, als Jack dachte und Ianto hatte niemals auch nur darüber nachgedacht, ihr Retcon zu geben. Torchwood war eines der am schlechtesten gehüteten Geheimnisse von Cardiff und wenn Ianto anfangen würde an jeden Retcon zu verteilen, der irgendetwas über sie wusste, dann würde beinahe die ganze Stadt unter partieller Amnesie leiden.

„Ich … habe gehört, wir hätten einen neuen Verbindungsmann", wechselte die Polizistin das Thema.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, dass das eines der Themen war, die ihn an diesem Tag beschäftigten. „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung", grollte er.

„Sehen Sie, das einzige, was ich wirklich über Ihren Boss weiß, ist dass er mit seinem Schwanz denkt -"

Ianto lachte darüber schnaubend.

„- aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie er Cooper einstellen kann. Sie ist praktisch ein vollkommener Neuling und sie hat wirklich keine Fähigkeiten, an denen eine Spezialeinheit interessiert sein könnte."

„Würde es Sie überrasche, wenn ich sage, dass ich darin Ihrer Meinung bin?"

„In welchem Punkte?"

„In allen."

Kathy kicherte. „Würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn ich ein gutes Wort für Sie einlege?"

„Das würde den Captain wohl eher noch bestärken."

„Verdammt. Die Neuigkeiten machen bereits die Runde und der Chief ist nicht sehr glücklich darüber, Sie zu verlieren. Ich habe ihn sagen hören, dass die Verbindungen zwischen der Polizei und Torchwood niemals besser gewesen sind. Und er kann sich noch an die Zeit erinnern, bevor Sie und Harkness aufgetaucht sind."

Ianto erfüllte das mit Stolz. Er war überzeugt gewesen, seinen Job gut gemacht zu haben, aber zu hören, dass Kathys Vorgesetzter das genauso sahen, war eine Bestätigung, über die er sich freute. „Wir werden abwarten müssen, wie sie damit umgeht."

„Auf dem Revier machen sie Scherze darüber."

Der Drache verzog das Gesicht. Das war genau das, was Torchwood brauchte. „Wunderbar."

„Das ist nur eine freundliche Warnung, aber ich fürchte, Ihre Leute werden eine schwierige Zeit an Tatorten haben. Es wird nur schlimmer werden, wenn sie heraus finden, dass Sie von dem Job abgezogen wurden, um Platz für eine ehemalige Streifenpolizistin zu machen." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr einen Polizisten in eurem Team haben wollte, aber warum niemand mit mehr Erfahrung? Jemand, der respektiert wird?"

„Vertrauen Sie mir; wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Captain jemanden einstellen wollte, dann hätte ich sicher gestellt, dass er Ihre Akte auf seinem Tisch findet." Und er meinte es genau so. Der einzige Grund, warum er ihr nicht erzählte, dass er ein Drache war, war der, dass er nicht wollte, dass die Geheimnisse vor ihren Vorgesetzten wahren musste.

Kathy schnaubte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen dafür danken oder sie schlagen sollte."

„Ich denke, Sie sollten den Schlag bevorzugen."

Das ließ sie lächeln und sie prostete ihm mit ihrem Glas zu. „Aber mal ehrlich", sagte sie, nachdem sie getrunken hatte, „eine Menge der hiesigen Polizisten respektieren Sie. Sie sind der einzige Woody, mit dem wir reden, abgesehen von eurem Captain, und Sie behandeln uns immer mit Respekt. Seine Hoheit platzt einfach herein und schmeißt mit Anweisungen um sich…"

Iantos Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, bei dem spöttischen Spitznamen. „Ich war immer davon überzeugt, wenn man jemanden mit Respekt behandelt, wird man selbst genauso behandelt." Er mochte sich nicht wirklich um die meisten Kurzlebigen scheren, aber jemanden zu behandeln, als würde er nicht zählen, war niemals richtig.

Aber sie hatte Recht, was Jack betraf. Er hatte die Angewohnheit einfach irgendwo hinein zu platzen und mit seinen Anweisungen um sich zu schmeißen und es gab Momente, in denen es Iantos ganzes Taktgefühl und Verhandlungsgeschick bedurfte, um die Wogen wieder zu glätten. Als er Jack das erste Mal deswegen zur Rede gestellt hatte, hatte der Unsterbliche nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und seinen Satz 'unabhängig von der Regierung und jenseits der Polizei' aufgesagt, auf den er so stolz war. Es war dieser Punkt gewesen, an dem Ianto erkannte hatte, dass Jack ein großes Stück Größenwahnsinn in sich trug und dass das zusammen mit dem angeborenen Narzissmus des Unsterblichen wohl dazu führte, dass er nicht dazu zu bewegen war, sich ein bisschen netter zu verhalten.

Und dann war da noch das ständige flirten. Wenn Jack nicht dabei war, die Menschen mit seinem Verhalten haltlos zu verärgern, dann war er hinter allem her, das sich bewegte. Meistens endete es darin, dass Jack eine Telefonnummer zugesteckt bekam oder auf einen Drink eingeladen wurde, und Ianto hatte gar nicht mehr sehen müsse, um zu wissen, dass Jack sie letztendlich alle ins Bett bekam.

Manchmal wunderte Ianto sich wirklich, wie er selbst so für Jack fühlen konnte, wie er es nun einmal tat. Aber dann erkannte er immer wieder, dass er in die selbe Harkness-Falle getappt war, wie jeder anderer seiner Affären. Er fühlte sich schäbig deswegen und dennoch wusste er, dass es nahezu unmöglich sein würde 'Nein' zu sagen, wenn Jack nach ihm rief.

„Manche Menschen sehen einfach gern auf die von uns herab, die wirklich für ihren Lebensunterhalt arbeiten müssen." Kathy seufzte. Es musste etwas in Iantos Blick gelegen haben, denn sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sage nicht, dass Sie nicht arbeiten", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Ich sage nur, dass es Leute gibt, die denken besser zu sein als andere und mehr Rechte zu haben. Seine Hoheit ist so jemand. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie nicht dazu gehören. Und wir werden sehen, zu welcher Art Mensch Cooper gehört, auch wenn ich keine große Hoffnung für sie habe."

„Ich … verstehe, Detective." Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er verehrt worden war und es alles andere als genossen hatte. Er war kein Wesen, dass Aufmerksamkeit genoss, im Gegensatz zu Jack. „Wenn Sie jemals etwas brauchen, haben Sie meine Nummer. Oh, und ich muss Ihnen für den Tipp wegen dem Club danken." Es war ihr Anruf gewesen, der das Team auf die Spur von Carys Fletcher gebracht hatte und des Aliens, das sie besetzt hatte.

„Kein Problem. Es schrie geradezu nach Torchwood." Sie leerte ihr Glas, nahm ihre Jacke und stand auf. „Ich muss mich dann verabschieden. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Jones." Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um. „Für Sie gilt das gleiche. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wissen Sie, wie sie mich erreichen können. Aber das gilt nur für Sie, Jones. Ich könnte mich nicht weniger um seine Hoheit oder irgendjemand anderen sorgen."

Ianto nickte ihr dankend zu. Er leerte seinen eigenen Drink. Er wusste, dass es auch für ihn Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen.

Er zog sich seinen Mantel über – auch wenn die Kälte dieses Septemberabends ihn nicht störte – und dann suchte er sich das nächste Dach eines hohen Gebäudes, auf dem er sich verwandeln konnte, um nach Hause zu fliegen.


	4. Geister sehen

_Geister sehen_

**16. September 2007**

„Jack, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

Jack sah von seiner Arbeit auf und entdeckte Toshiko in der Tür zu seinem Büro, die ihn unsicher musterte. „Natürlich, Tosh." Er winkte sie in den Raum. „Ich dachte, es wären schon alle nach Hause gegangen."

„Ich bin die letzte", antwortete sie und setzte sich Jack gegenüber.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er, sich zurücklehnend und seine Technikexpertin aufmerksam betrachtend.

„Ich … wollte über etwas mit dir reden."

„Über das, was heute passiert ist?" Das machte Sinn, nach all dem was mit der von allen anderen so genannten Geistermaschine passiert war. Es war einfacher auszusprechen, als Quantenumwandler.

„Teilweise, ja." Toshiko atmete tief durch. „Aber das geht jetzt schon seit Tagen so und ich möchte wirklich wissen, warum du das tust."

„Was meinst du?" Jack war verwirrt.

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, als müsste sie ihre Gedanken ordnen. Dann sah sie Jack ernst in die Augen. „Ich möchte wissen, warum du Ianto abschiebst irgendwelche nebensächliche Arbeiten hier in der Basis zu machen, um Gwen mit der eigentlichen Arbeit zu bevorzugen."

Jack erstickte ein Seufzen. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass entweder Tosh oder Owen den Drachen zur Sprache bringen würde. „Ich denke, Gwen braucht das Training und -"

„Nein, Jack. Das zieht nicht." Toshikos Gesicht wurde grimmig. „Als du mich und Owen ins Team gebracht hast, haben Ianto und du uns hier in der Basis trainiert, bevor ihr uns nach draußen gelassen habt. Wir mussten die Verfahren von Torchwood kennen, die Waffen, den Zentralrechner … alles! Und dann waren entweder du oder Ianto immer dabei, um zu überwachen, wie wir uns bei der Feldarbeit verhalten haben. Ich kann mich immer noch daran erinnern, wie du Owen bestimmte Trainingseinheiten hast wiederholen lassen, wegen etwas, dass er an seinem ersten Tag draußen falsch gemacht hat. Du hast nichts davon Gwen tun lassen und du lässt Ianto nicht einmal in ihre Nähe."

Jack wollte wütend sein, aber Toshiko hatte recht. Er hatte niemand anderen Gwens Training übernehmen lassen wollen. Er könnte es rechtfertigen, sagen dass er sie eingestellt hatte und damit verantwortlich war, dass er selbst sichergehen wollte, dass sie alles wusste, um den Alltag bei Torchwood zu bestehen. Er könnte auch sagen, dass er sie selbst trainieren wollte, um den Rest des Teams damit nicht zu belasten und ihnen Zeit für ihre eigenen Arbeit zu lassen.

Aber er tat es nicht. Denn diese Gründe waren nicht wahr.

In Wahrheit sah Jack etwas in Gwen, dass nach ihm zu rufen schien. Normalerweise würde er es Lust nennen und sie verführen. Aber das hier war anders. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an Rose Tyler, mit ihrem Starrsinn und ihrer resoluten Haltung, ihrem Drang nach Wissen, ihrer reinen Menschlichkeit. Das war es, was er wirklich begehrte und ein selbstsüchtiger Teil von ihm wollte das mit niemandem teilen, auch wenn er sie angeblich eingestellt hatte, um das ganze Team daran zu erinnern, wofür sie kämpften.

Er hatte vor allen Dingen auch Ianto daran erinnern wollen.

Der Drache hatte sich seit Canary Wharf verändert; er hatte sich zurückgezogen und einen beinahe irrationalen Hass gegen Menschen entwickelt … oder Kurzlebige, wie er sie nannte. Er hatte aus erster Hand gesehen, wozu die menschlichen Anmaßungen führen konnten und es hatte etwas in ihm zerstört. Alles, was Jack wollte, war ihm zu zeigen, dass nicht alle Menschen schlecht waren, und dass er nicht das Handeln von einigen wenigen der ganzen Spezies vorwerfen konnte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Gwen es ihm zeigen könnte, aber bis jetzt war das ein Reinfall gewesen.

„Ich habe ihr Schießtraining gegeben", antwortete er.

Toshiko schnaubte. „Du willst dieses Gegrapsche Training nennen? Du hast das weder mit Owen noch mit mir getan. Wir haben das CCTV gesehen und was ihr beide da getan habt, war praktisch schon ein Vorspiel. Gott Jack, wenn du sie ficken willst, dann hättest du das auch tun können, ohne damit die Zusammenarbeit des ganzen Teams zu gefährden!"

Er war beleidigt über diesen Vorwurf. „Ich will sie nicht ficken, wie du es so schön ausgedrückt hat", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Und ich verbitte mir die Unterstellung, ich würde mich in eine funktionierende Beziehung einmischen!"

„Dann hör auf dich zu verhalten, als wäre sie Beste seit der Erfindung von geschnittenem Brot und behandle sie wie den Rest des Teams", verlangte Toshiko.

Jack irritierte es, für seine Handlungen zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden, selbst wenn er es wirklich verdienen mochte. Er dachte darüber nach, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber Gwen auf die anderen wirken mochte und er erkannte, wie sie es ausgelegt haben mochten. Aber das machte diese Zurechtweisung nicht besser.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie neu ist", versuchte Jack zu argumentieren. „Sie braucht jemanden, der ihr zeigt, wo es lang geht."

Toshiko schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Fein. Dann zeig ihr, _wo es lang geht_. Aber tue es nicht auf Kosten des Teams."

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass der Rest des Teams mittlerweile weiß was zu tun ist."

„Jeder in diesem Team kennt seine Aufgaben, Jack", sagte die Technikerin und er konnte sehen, dass es sie viel kostete, ruhig zu bleiben. „Wir tun das seit Jahren. Aber Jack … du kannst dich nicht über ein Mitglied des Teams hinweg setzen, um den Held für einen Neuling zu spielen, die auf dem besten Weg ist, sich – und vielleicht auch andere – in Gefahr zu bringen, getötet zu werden."

Tat er das wirklich? Spielte er den Helden, um Gwen zu beeindrucken? Und überging er Ianto dabei? „Ich denke, du siehst etwas, das gar nicht da ist. Gwen ist ein Teil dieses Teams, auch wenn sie neu ist. Sie muss vollständig integriert werden und dazu muss sie wissen, was um sie herum geschieht. Und der beste Weg, das zu erreichen, ist sie mit raus auf Missionen zu nehmen."

„Du musst ihr das richtig zeigen. Bring ihr den Job so bei, wie du es bei Owen und mir getan hast. Lass sie alles nötige über Torchwood lernen, bevor du sie uns nach draußen begleiten lässt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie zu tun hat. Lass sie sich an all das hier und ihre neue Position gewöhnen, statt sie ins kalte Wasser zu schmeißen. Verdammt, Jack … wir wissen nicht einmal genau, was ihre Position hier ist, abgesehen davon dass die Verbindung zur Polizei halten soll … was bei er Polizei nicht sehr gut angekommen bist, wie du mitbekommen haben solltest. Hast du die Constabels gehört, die heute Nacht beim Tatort waren? Drei von ihnen haben nach Ianto gefragt und als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass er nicht mehr der Verbindungsmann ist, waren sie nicht sehr glücklich."

„Entschuldige, aber wir sind nicht hier, um die Polizisten glücklich zu machen." Stellten jetzt schon Außenstehende seine Entscheidung in Frage? Andererseits hatte Jack wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mitbekommen, was für eine Art Beziehung Ianto zu den Autoritäten aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich sage nur, dass es uns allen helfen würde, wenn wir wüssten, warum Gwen hier ist. Auf diese Weise könnten wir dafür sorgen, dass sie die Unterstützung bekommt, die sie braucht und wann sie sie braucht. Und ich rede nicht von dem Profiling-Mist, den sie bei Carys Fletcher versucht hat. Denn obwohl sie alle Informationen über sie hatte, es war trotzdem ich, die herausfinden musste, wo das Sexgas-Alien letztendlich hingegangen ist. Und niemand versteht, warum du entschlossen bist, sie an Iantos Stelle zu setzten."

„Ich setzte niemanden an Iantos Stelle", antwortete er, der Frage nach Gwens Aufgaben ausweichend.

„Warum denkst sie dann, sie hätte mehr zu sagen als dein eigener Stellvertreter?"

Jack konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, zusammen zu zucken. Er hatte Ianto versprochen, Gwen klar zu machen, dass der Drache sein Stellvertreter war und er hatte es bis jetzt nicht getan. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, das gleich am nächsten Morgen nachzuholen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie denkst, sie sei Iantos Boss?"

„Sie denkst nicht grundsätzlich, sie sei Ianto Boss. Aber sie kommandiert ihn herum, damit er ihr irgendwelche Sachen bringt, selbst wenn er mit seiner eigenen Arbeit mehr als gut beschäftigt ist. Erst gestern hat sie ihm praktisch befohlen ihr Kaffee zu machen, während er damit beschäftigt war mir mit dem Übersetzungsprogramm zu helfen. Und als er ihr gesagt hat, dass er unsere Arbeit gerade nicht unterbrechen könnte, hat sie sich aufgeführt, als wäre unsere Arbeit vollkommen unwichtig. Er hat ihr schließlich sagen müssen, dass sie nicht sein Boss ist und dass er letztendlich ihrer ist, bevor sie endlich gegangen ist. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass sie nicht zu dir gekommen ist, um sich zu beschweren und auszuheulen!"

Er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen und das ärgerte ihn. Ein kleinerer Punkt für seine Gründe, Gwen ins Team zu holen, war dass Ianto einen eigenen Stellvertreter brauchen würde, wenn Jack sie mit dem Doctor zusammen verlassen würde, und er hatte gehofft, sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau darauf vorbereitet zu haben. Natürlich konnte er das niemandem sagen, denn er wollte nicht dass sie von seine Plänen wussten, weil er fürchtete, sie würden es nicht verstehen, dass er Owen und Tosh bei dieser Beförderung überging. Jack dachte einfach, dass Gwen das Zeug dazu hatte, zu einem Anführer zu werden; während die anderen beiden viel mehr auf ihre eigenen Aufgaben spezialisiert waren. Außerdem war Owen zu eigenwillig und scharfkantig; und Tosh war ein ruhiger Charakter und Jack wusste, dass sie es vorzog, sich eher zurück zu halten.

Aber wenn Gwen und Ianto nicht miteinander klar kamen … nun, er wusste bereits, dass Ianto sie nicht leiden konnte und nicht mit ihrer Einstellung einverstanden war. Jack würde wohl ernsthafte Schadensbegrenzung betreiben müssen, wenn er die Situation retten wollte.

„Sieh mal, Tosh", er seufzte. „ich weiß, du glaubst mir nicht, aber Gwen wird nicht Iantos Platz einnehmen. Tatsächlich habe ich gehofft, sie könnte ihm mit einigen der Dinge helfen, die seine Aufgaben sind, weil er mehr tut, als wir anderen zusammen. Wenn ich dafür den falschen Weg gewählt habe, dann möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen."

„Ich bin es nicht, bei dem du dich entschuldigen musst, Jack. Ich denke wirklich, dass wir über dieser ganzen Sache dabei sind, Ianto zu verlieren. Er ist der beste, den du hast, und du hast ihn vollkommen missachtet um Gwen zu bevorzugen. Du musst dir wirklich was einfallen lassen, um das wieder gut zu machen."

Etwas zog sich schmerzhaft in Jacks Brust zusammen. Ianto verlieren? Allein der Gedanke machte ihn krank. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, sich auf die stille Unterstützung und Stärke des Drachen zu verlassen, in den Jahren, die sie nun zusammen Torchwood bildeten. Zur Hölle, ohne Ianto wären sie niemals bis hier her gekommen.

Dieses Tarot-Mädchen hatte Recht gehabt: Ianto Jones war die Seele von Torchwood.

Aber Gwen Cooper könnte genauso gut das Herz von Torchwood werden.

Jack musste entscheiden, was davon wichtiger war und das konnte er nicht.

„Ich werde Gwen über Iantos Pflichten und Aufgaben hier unterrichten, sobald sie morgen früh kommt", sagte er.

Tosh sah erleichtert aus. „Gut. Denn wenn es darauf hinaus läuft sich zu entscheiden Gwen oder Ianto zu folgen … Owen und ich wissen bereits, auf wen diese Wahl fällt. Ianto hatte unsere vollkommene Loyalität. Gwen hat sich das noch nicht verdient. Wer weiß … vielleicht wird sie das eines Tages. Aber dazu ist es noch zu früh." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. „Und das bezieht noch nicht einmal mit ein, dass Ianto quasi hier in der Basis eingesperrt ist, seit Gwen für uns arbeitet. Er war weder bei irgendeiner Art von Bergung noch auf einer Mission dabei, obwohl er neben dir der erfahrenste von uns ist. Ich weiß, dass Owen und ich uns besser fühlen würden, wenn er uns den Rücken freihält."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Jack in dem Versuch, die Situation etwas aufzulockern. „Ich bin doch auch nicht ganz nutzlos, oder?"

„Das bist du nicht. Aber … es ist einfach, dass Ianto nahezu nicht zu töten ist. Er würde nicht davon ausgebremst werden, wenn jemand von uns in Gefahr ist. Das ist die Art von Back-up, die wir brauchen, Jack. Letztendlich kann jeder andere von uns sterben, er nicht. Und er würde uns beschützen, ganz egal was das bedeutet.

Jack öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber dann erkannte er, dass er das nicht konnte. Tosh hatte recht. Ianto würde sich durch keine Verletzung daran hindern lassen, seine Kollegen zu beschützen.

Die Ironie war, dass für Jack das selbe galt … Er hatte nur noch niemandem von seiner Unfähigkeit tot zu bleiben erzählt. Tosh bezog ihn mit in die Kategorie der Sterblichen ein und Jack fühlte sich dadurch beleidigt, selbst wenn es sein eigener Fehler war.

„Ianto hat klar gemacht, dass er vor Gwen verbergen will, dass er kein Mensch ist", antwortete Jack. „Ich versuche nur, ihn vor einer Situation zu bewahren, in der sie es herausfinden würde."

Tosh ließ sich davon nicht überzeugen. „Suzie hat es auch nicht gewusst und Ianto war immer draußen auf Missionen mit ihr. Bring ihn zurück in den Bereitschaftsdienst für die Feldarbeit, Jack. Bitte. Wir vertrauen ihm und er weiß, was er tut." Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie noch etwas sagen wollen, schwieg aber schließlich doch.

Jack wusste trotzdem, was sie beschäftigte. Sie wollte eine Antwort darauf, warum er Ianto von der Feldarbeit abgezogen hatte.

Das Problem war, dass Jack sich selbst nicht sicher darüber war. Als eine Strafe vielleicht? Dafür, dass er Jacks Entscheidung über Gwen angezweifelt hatte? Oder vielleicht war es etwas anderes…

Er wusste natürlich, dass er Ianto viel zu nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, dass er viel zu einfach sein Herz an den Drachen verlieren könnte. Er hatte Jahre gegen diese Anziehung angekämpft; und er war mehr als einmal daran gescheitert und hatte Ianto in sein Bett geholt. Wer sonst konnte nachvollziehen wie es war weiterzuleben, während alle anderen um einen herum starben? Er wusste, er sollte sich auf Ianto verlassen. Denn trotz all ihrer Menschlichkeit würde Gwen niemals verstehen können, was seine Unsterblichkeit für Jack wirklich bedeutete.

Aber Ianto konnte das. Und das verängstigte ihn auch, denn wenn Jack jemals zu ließ, dass Ianto ihm zu nahe kam, ihm zu viel bedeuten würde, dann würde er seine Suche nach dem Doctor aufgeben.

Nein, das konnte Jack nicht tun. Er konnte nicht über einhundert Jahre des Wartens einfach wegwerfen, nur wegen des Drachen. Ianto von sich fern zu halten, würde das beste sein.

„Also gut", lenkte er ein. Abgesehen von dem leichten Gefühl des Betrugs, dass Ianto seine Entscheidung Gwen betreffend nicht akzeptierte, wusste er, dass es das richtige war, den Drachen wieder mit auf Missionen zu schicken. „Du hast ja Recht, Tosh. Es ist eine Verschwendung, Ianto in der Basis zurück zu lassen, statt ihn mit ins Feld zu schicken." Er hob seine Hand, um Tosh davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen. „Ich werde über den Rest nachdenken, aber ihr müsst auch akzeptieren, dass Gwen bleiben wird. Sie kann dem Team etwas bieten, dass uns fehlt, und sie hat Fähigkeiten, die uns nützlich sein werden."

Tosh seufzte. „Du meinst dieses Menschlichkeits-Ding, von dem du so schwärmst?" Sie stand auf. „Sag mir, Jack … wenn uns allen diese Menschlichkeit fehlt, warum kämpfen wir dann dafür? Wenn es uns nicht kümmern würde, wären wir nicht hier. Und trotz seiner Herkunft ist Ianto Jones der menschlichste von uns allen." Sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, bevor sie das Büro verließ und zu ihrem Schreibtisch lief, um ihre Sachen einzusammeln.

Jack beobachtete sie, bis sie die Basis verließ.


	5. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 1

_Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf – Kapitel Eins_

Hey,

Das hier ist die Version von 'Cyberwoman' im Drachen-Universum. Ich habe so mit allen gelitten, während des Lesens und des Übersetzens … Viel Spaß damit. ^^

lg

Bythia

* * *

**25. September 2007**

Ianto Jones träumte.

In seinen Träumen lebte seine Familie noch. Er konnte sie genau vor sich sehen: sein Vater, der sehr beschützende blaue Drache; seine Mutter, ihre Haut so grün wie Smaragde; und seine Schwester, die das beste von beiden ihrer Eltern in sich vereinte, die Farbe ihrer Schuppen war der des klaren Sees am Fuße der schneebedeckten Berge fast gleich. Sie waren glücklich, lebten im Tal von Ddraig Llyn, umgeben von freundlichen Kurzlebigen und in Frieden mit ihren Nachbarn. Seine Schwester wurde von einem feurigen, roten Drachen aus dem Süden umworben und ihr Vater hatte gerade erst sein Einverständnis zu ihrer Bindung gegeben. Er träumte von seiner Familie und es waren gute Träume.

Er würde lächelnd aus ihnen erwachen.

Aber deutlich öfter wurde er von Alpträumen verfolgt. Bilder voll von Blut und Schreien und davon, zwischen den geschlachteten Leichen seiner Familie aufzuwachen, die von den so genannten christlichen Rittern gejagt und ermordet worden waren, die um das große Freudenfeuer tanzten, in dessen Flammen die Überreste seiner Mutter knackend verbrannten, obwohl die Hitze ihren lebenden Körper nichts hätte antun können. Er träumte von Schreien voll Wut und Schmerz, davon wie sein eigenes, inneres Feuer die Ritter überrascht hatte und wie der Gefährte seiner Schwester ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, eingerollt in der kalten Asche der Mörder und umgeben von den Überresten seiner Familie, verloren im Lied der Trauer.

Diese Alpträume verfolgten ihn in der Finsternis seines Schlafes und er würde allein daraus erwachen, sein Herz zerrissen von dem Verlust.

Da gab es aber noch immer andere Träume.

Träume von ihm im Flug der Bindung mit einem wunderschönen, blau-grauen Drachen, das Lachen in dessen blauen Augen trieb ihn höher und höher, bis der Himmel von einem dunklen Blau war und die Sterne hart wie Diamanten über ihnen. Sie würden zusammen kommen, in dem sinnlichen Tanz ihrer Art, Flügel und Klauen ineinander verschlungen und das Lied der Ewigkeit auf ihren Lippen, dass nur zwei von ihnen teilen konnten, die für immer füreinander bestimmt waren.

Das waren die Träume aus denen er mit Tränen in seinen Augen und auf seiner Schnauze erwachen würde, die Qual über das, was niemals passieren würde und was ihm für immer entrissen worden war, tief in sein Herz gegraben. Und sie ließen seine Seele noch zerrissener zurück, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Es waren diese Tage, an denen er sich fragte, warum er überhaupt noch am Leben war; warum ihn der Schmerz und die Trauer und die Einsamkeit noch nicht umgebracht hatten und warum er nicht längst einen der wenigen Wege gewählt hatte, die es gab um einen Drachen zu töten, um sich seiner lang verlorenen Familie anzuschließen. Dann dachte er zurück an alles was passiert war und an die Menschen aus Ddraig Llyn, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, die ihn hatten heilen lassen und die sich so bemüht hatten, ihm einen neuen Sinn in seinem Leben zu geben. Und er hatte ihre Freundlichkeit und ihre Akzeptanz betrogen, um einem unsterblichen Mann in die Welt der Kurzlebigen zu folgen, in dem Glauben dort etwas ändern zu können. Aber alles was passiert war, war dass die Außenwelt ihn verdorben und befleckt hatte und sein Herz hatte hart werden lassen.

Und es war genau eine dieser Nächte.

Ianto lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett aus Kissen, den Kopf hoch erhoben und aus dem großen Deckenfenster blickend, dass er hatte einbauen lassen, nachdem er nach Cardiff gekommen war. Er konnte nicht so viele Sterne sehen, wie er es von zu Hause gewohnt war; das grelle Licht der großen Stadt färbte den Himmel in einem merkwürdigen Orange und verdeckte alles, außer die hellsten Sterne.

Trotzdem starrte er hinaus in das, was in diesen Tagen Dunkelheit genannt wurde, während seine rauen und scharfen Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten. Ianto wünschte, er hätte seine Heimat nie verlassen, dass er noch immer seinen Gasthof bewirtschaften würde für die wenigen Leute, die sich in das kleine Dorf verirrten. Dass er noch immer zwischen den Kurzlebigen leben würde, die seine Freunde waren und zwischen denen er Frieden gefunden hatten.

Aber nein … er hatte Jack Harkness folgen müssen. Er hatte seinem Herzen geglaubt, wie seine Mutter es ihm einst gelehrt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, Ianto hätte eine große Fähigkeit zu lieben und das sein Herz ihn immer in die richtige Richtung lenken würde. Das hatte sich immer als wahr erwiesen, aber dann hatte er den unsterblichen Captain getroffen und war seinem Herzen einmal mehr gefolgt … direkt in seinen Ruin. Ianto hatte an Jack geglaubt, hatte an die Prophezeiung geglaubt, die diesen Mann in Iantos Tal geführt hatte, und war ihm gefolgt ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Er hatte sein Herz an die eine Person verloren, die verstehen sollte, wie schwer die langen Jahre auf einer einsamen Seele lasten konnten, aber die nicht das selbe wie der Drache empfand.

Und er hatte eine Wut gegenüber den Menschen entwickelt, die ihn fast so sehr wärmte, wie seine innere Flamme es tat.

Ianto seufzte. Natürlich gab es gute Menschen dort draußen: Tosh und Kathy Swanson und sogar Owen Harper, auch wenn er es mochte den sarkastischen Bastard zu spielen. Er konnte sie zu seinen Freunden zählen.

Aber diese wenigen verschwanden fast vollkommen in der Masse der engstirnigen, bedeutungslosen Individuen, mit denen Ianto in den letzten Jahren zu tun gehabt hatte.

Dann war Canary Wharf gekommen.

Ianto legte seinen Kopf auf seinen gekreuzten Vorderbeinen ab, als seine Gedanken immer dunkler wurden. Es hatte ihm die erschreckenden Höhen des falschen Stolzes und Ansprüche der Kurzlebigen gezeigt, als er die Ruinen des Turms erreicht hatte, in dem die Leichen von nahezu eintausend Menschen begraben waren. Sie hatten zu hoch gegriffen, hatten gewagt etwas für sich zu beanspruchen, dass sie lieber in Ruhe gelassen hätten. Und es hatte ihnen den Tod oder die Umwandlung in Cyberman eingebracht.

Jack hatte ihn gewarnt; er musste das dem Captain anrechnen. Als Jack ihn und Suzie und Owen in diese Hölle geschickt hatte, die einst Torchwood Eins gewesen war, hatte er sie alle gewarnt, dass es schrecklich werden würde. Sie hatten gehen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass, was immer London dort versteckt hatte, niemals in die falschen Hände fallen würde.

Ianto war sich nur nicht sicher, ob Torchwood Drei die richtigen Hände waren.

Ein schwaches Seufzen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; seine geschlitzten Augen blinzelten zu dem Bett in Menschengröße, dass er in sein Loft gebracht hatte – auch wenn es niemals jemand benutzt hatte, bis er aus London zurückgekehrt war – und der schmalen Gestalt unter der Decke.

Es schien, dass sie eine genauso schlechte Nacht hatte, wie Ianto.

Der Drache konnte sich noch sehr genau daran erinnern, wie er diesen Gang im Keller des Torchwood Towers hinunter gelaufen war auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Er hatte das leichte Kribbeln gespürt, bevor er die verschlossene Tür erreicht hatte. Sein Herz hatte sich schmerzhaft zusammen gezogen bei diesem Gefühl, das gar nicht hatte da sein können, weil niemand mehr da war, der es hätte auslösen können. Das hatte er gedacht …

„Ianto?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Du solltest schlafen", sagte er leise.

„Ich … kann nicht. Kann ich … mich zu dir legen?"

Er wollte nicht wirklich, dass sie das tat. Es fühlte sich falsch an, sie an seine Seite gelehnt zu spüren und zu wissen, dass sie nicht in dieser Gestalt der Kurzlebigen gefangen sein sollte. Aber es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte … bis jetzt.

Aber er konnte sie auch nicht zurückweisen. „Komm her."

Sie richtete sich müde auf, schob die Decke von ihrem dünnen, fragilen, menschlichen Körper. Ianto kam ihr nicht zu Hilfe, denn er wusste, dass sie es nicht mögen würde.

Der viel zu kalte Körper lehnte sich gegen seine Seite, eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir Leid", wisperte sie.

„Es ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er. Er bewegte seinen Körper so, dass sie bequemer liegen konnte.

„Ich habe geträumt … über meine Familie."

„Es scheint eine Nacht für Träume zu sein." Er teilte nicht mit ihr, worüber er geträumt hatte.

„Denkst du, ich werde irgendwann frei sein?"

„Dr. Tanizaki wird morgen ankommen … oder eher heute Abend, nachdem es nach Mitternacht ist", antwortete Ianto. „Ich denke, wenn irgendjemand uns helfen kann, dann ist es er." Ianto wollte hoffen, aber da war ein Teil von ihm, der wusste, dass er dieses Gefühl schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

Sie seufzte. „Ich habe Angst, Ianto. Ich will nicht so leben, wie jetzt. Versprich mir, wenn er nicht helfen kann -"

„Ich werde so etwas nicht versprechen", wisperte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte."

_Er wird dein Herz vier Mal brechen._

Es war die Karte des Mondes gewesen: ein schwarzer Drache im Flug, der Vollmond im Himmel hinter ihm.

Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass er die Bedeutung dieser Karte in den Ruinen der menschlichen Hochmut entdecken würde, in einer winzigen Zelle im tiefsten Keller des Torchwood Towers. Es war erst das Auftauchen von Gwen Cooper gewesen, dass ihn hatte erkennen lassen, dass die Vorhersage aus dem Tarot letztendlich wahr wurde und was die Karten bedeuteten.

Ianto wusste, wie all das Enden würde, wenn das Mädchen tatsächlich Recht behielt. Dass das, was der Drache sich so verzweifelt herbeisehnte, niemals eintreffen würde.

Ianto wollte diesen Fluch brechen. Er wollte, dass Tanizaki in der Lage war, ihr zu helfen und rückgängig zu machen, was die Kurzlebigen ihr angetan hatten. Es würde auch ihm die Freiheit zurückgeben, die er verloren hatte, als er Jack Harkness nach Cardiff gefolgt war, um der stellvertretende Leiter von Torchwood Drei zu werden.

Der Drache wollte nach Hause zurückkehren.

Er wusste, dass er sein Wort gegenüber Jack brechen würde, wenn er ging. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, das jemals zu tun. In den sieben Jahren, die er bei Torchwood war, und egal wie schrecklich die Dinge zwischen ihm und dem Captain gestanden hatten, hatte er niemals gedacht, ihn betrügen zu können. Aber das war vor seiner schicksalhaften Entdeckung in London gewesen.

Aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, dass Jack ihn nicht gewarnt hätte. Der Unsterbliche hatte ihm erzählt, wie grausam Yvonne Hartman sein konnte und was passieren würde, sollte sie jemals von Iantos wahrer Natur erfahren. Aber es gab einen Unterschied dazwischen, etwas erzählt zu bekommen und es selbst zu sehen und es hatte ihn angewidert. Die Kurzlebigen waren barbarisch und sie verdienten den Schutz nicht, den er ihnen in den vergangenen Jahren hatte zukommen lassen.

Seine Mutter wäre erschrocken über diesen Wandel in ihrem sanften, liebenden Sohn.

Es gab Moment, in denen ihm immer noch der Geruch ihrer brennenden, einst grünen Haut in die Nase stieg und das vertrieb jedes Wissen darüber, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm wäre.

Ianto musste diesen Fluch brechen, der auf ihm lag. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass das Schicksal solch eine Bürde sein könnte.

„Du musst schlafen", ermahnte er.

„Meine Gedanken kommen nicht zur Ruhe …"

„Ich weiß. Aber du brauchst die Ruhe. Es wird ein anstrengender Tag werden, schon allein dich in die Basis zu bringen …" So sehr er es auch bevorzugt hätte, Tanizaki hier in seinem zu Hause arbeiten zu lassen, würde der Arzt doch die Ausstattung von Torchwood benötigen.

Wenn er denn überhaupt helfen konnte. Ianto wollte daran glauben, aber seine Verzweiflung war überwältigend groß. Aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ob, es trotzdem zu versuchen und sich zu wünschen, es würde erfolgreich sein.

„Erzähl mir von zu Hause, Ianto." Die leise Bitte riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken.

„Es ist wunderschön", antwortete er. „Unverdorben, unberührt … und die Menschen dort sind rücksichtsvoll und fürsorglich." Er fuhr leise damit fort zu erzählen, wissend dass seine sanften Worte sie zurück in den Schlaf wiegen würden.

Ihr sanftes Atmen war friedlich, aber Ianto selbst konnte nicht wieder schlafen. Es ging ihm viel zu viel durch den Kopf, darüber ob ihr geholfen werden konnte, ob dieser japanische Arzt sie von dem befreien konnte, was Torchwood ihr angetan hatte. Ianto wollte so verzweifelt gegen das Schicksal gewinnen, um den Fluch zu bekämpfen, den das Mädchen über ihn gelegt hatte. Dann konnten sie in seine Heimat zurückkehren und die weite Welt der Kurzlebigen hinter sich lassen; Sie sich selbst überlassen.

Die einzige Hoffnung, die er hatte, war dass das Wesen in der Gestalt eines jungen Mädchen sich auch darüber geirrt hatte, dass Ianto der letzte seiner Art war. Für ihn bedeutete das, dass die Zukunft noch immer geändert werden konnte.

Ein Teil des Drachen fühlte sich schuldig dafür so egoistisch zu sein und für seinen Betrug. Ianto schob diese Schuld so weit zurück wie möglich, damit es ihn nicht von dem stoppen konnte, was er zu tun gedachte.

Der Drache schloss seine Augen in der Hoffnung doch noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, bevor er zur Basis aufbrechen musste. Aber der Schlaf entzog sich ihm; das Bild davon, wie er mit seinem Gefährten im Flug der Bindung tanzte glitt durch seine Gedanken und er erstickte das Lied der Trauer, das in seiner Brust heranwuchs. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft.

Diesen Flug würde es niemals geben.

Weil Jack kein Drache war. Und weil er Ianto nicht liebte.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie gesund wurde und dass es ihr gut ging. Um die Person zu ersetzen, von der er mehr als alles andere wollte, dass sie sein Gefährte wäre.

Es war nicht fair, so zu denken. Ianto wusste das, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Sie beide zusammen hatte eine Chance auf eine Familie und auf Glück, selbst wenn Iantos Herz einem anderen gehörte.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Lisa", murmelte er in die Nacht. Er hoffte, es klang nicht so sehr wie eine Lüge, wie es sich anfühlte.


	6. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 2

_Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf – Kapitel Zwei_

**25. September 2007**

Jack Harkness sah durch die Fenster seines Büros und beobachtete sein Team bei der Arbeit.

Die vergangenen Tage waren langweilig gewesen; es hatte keine Rissaktivitäten gegeben, nicht einmal einen streunenden Weevil. Damit blieb ihnen nichts anderen übrig als sich um die liegengebliebene Arbeit zu kümmern, das meiste davon waren Formulare und Berichte, die sich während der geschäftigeren Zeit angesammelt hatten. Ianto hatte bei der morgendlichen Teambesprechung sprichwörtlich mit der Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen und aufgezählt, was noch zu erledigen war und was davon die höchste Priorität hatte. Jack hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Owen und Gwen noch immer nicht ihre Berichte über die Geistermaschine fertig hatten, und er hatte seinem Stellvertreter darin den Rücken gestärkt und angeordnet, dass dieser Papierkram sofort erledigt werde sollte. Ja, diese Angelegenheit war für seine beiden Kollegen eine schwierige Erfahrung gewesen, aber dass entschuldigte keine Schlamperei bei den Berichten.

Natürlich hatte Ianto dann auch Jack verschiedene Akten gebracht, die er unterschreiben oder bearbeiten musste und von einem Moment auf den nächsten konnte er sich sehr gut in seine Mitarbeiter hinein versetzen.

Toshiko war an ihrem Platz, arbeitete an dem, von dem Jack wusste, dass es ihr Vorhersageprogramm für Rissaktivitäten war. Sie war die einzige von ihnen, die mit ihrer Arbeit nicht hinterher hing, also war es ihr 'erlaubt' an ihrem eigenen Projekt zu arbeiten. Jack beobachtete, wie Ianto ihr einen Becher Kaffee anbot und über etwas lächelte, das sie ihm erzählte. Er nickte und lief dann weiter, brachte auch Kaffee zu Owen und Gwen, die an ihren eigenen Plätzen saßen. Jack runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als Gwen nicht einmal auf Iantos Anwesenheit reagierte.

Und dann stand Ianto vor seiner Tür und klopfte leise. Jack drehte sich um und bat ihn herein.

„Kaffee", sagte der Drache und setzte Jacks Becher auf einem der Aktenstapel ab, die überall auf seinem Tisch lagen.

„Du bist mein Lebensretter", gelobte Jack. „Dieser ganze Papierkram macht mich schläfrig."

„Ja, wenn du es zeitnah erledigen würdest …", deutete Ianto an.

„Ja, ja … ich weiß. Aber dann würde ich dir den Spaß nehmen, darauf herum zu reiten." Jack sandte einen Blick in Iantos Richtung, der dem Drache klar machte, dass er über eine ganz andere Art von reiten sprach.

Iantos Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich und es legte sich eine professionelle Maske darüber, die er in letzter Zeit immer öfter zur Schau stellte. „Ich bin sicher, das ist Belästigung, Sir", sagte er fast tonlos.

Jack war überrascht solch eine Antwort auf sein Flirten zu bekommen und sagte das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Es ist nur Belästigung, wenn du es nicht magst."

Iantos Schultern strafften sich. „Wie ich gesagt habe … Belästigung." Der Drache drehte sich auf seinen Absätzen um und lief zur Tür.

Jack konnte Ianto nicht so einfach gehen lassen. „Ianto."

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Der Captain konnte sich selbst nicht belügen. Irgendetwas war schon seit Wochen mit Ianto nicht in Ordnung … nein, seit Monaten. Der Drache zog sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter zurück, genauso wie er einen fast pathologischen Hass gegen die Menschen entwickelte. Nur wenige Menschen wurden noch in seiner Nähe geduldet … und Jack gehörte immer weniger dazu. Tosh hatte Recht gehabt in dieser Nacht in seinem Büro: es bestand die Gefahr, dass er Ianto verlieren könnte und Jack konnte das einfach nicht zulassen. Der Drache bedeutete ihm zu viel, auch wenn er sich davor fürchtete, das zuzugeben; und es seine Schuld war, weil er es doch in erster Linie gewesen war, der Ianto von sich gestoßen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Ianto?" In dem Moment, in dem die Worte seinen Mund verließen, verfluchte Jack sich selbst für diese lahme Frage.

Der Drache drehte sich noch immer nicht um, aber Jack konnte an der Veränderung in seiner Haltung trotzdem erkennen, dass Ianto von der Frage überrascht war. „Es geht mir gut, Jack. Warum sollte es das nicht tun?"

Das war eine Frage, die Jack selbst gern beantwortet haben wollte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er sie formulieren sollte, um eine ehrliche Antwort von seinem Stellvertreter zu bekommen. „Komm her und setz dich."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fürchtete Jack, dass Ianto einfach gehen würde, aber der Drache drehte sich schließlich um und nahm auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs platz. Es saß steif da, die Füße flach auf dem Boden und die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen gefaltet. Er erinnerte Jack an jemanden, der eine Rüge erwartete.

„Wir haben in letzter Zeit nicht viel miteinander geredet", begann Jack.

Aber Ianto unterbrach ihn. „Es gibt auch nicht viel, über das es sich zu sprechen lohnen würde."

Er war erschrocken über diese Erwiderung. „Wir haben sonst über alles gesprochen."

Ianto zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Wir haben sonst eine Menge getan, das wir jetzt nicht mehr tun."

Jack nahm sich die Zeit seinen Stellvertreter zu mustern … den er selbst auch als seinen Freund ansah. Ianto sah müde aus; er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und seine Haut war blasser als gewöhnlich. Sein Alter schien deutlich aus seinen Augen hervor und da war etwas in ihnen, dass wie Schmerz aussah.

_Du hast das getan_, wurde es ihm schuldbewusst klar.

„Gibt es … gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun kann, um zu helfen?"

Der Drache sah ihn skeptisch an. „Warum denkst du, ich bräuchte Hilfe?"

„Du siehst schlecht aus", antwortete Jack. „Ich … ich weiß, wir haben unsere Probleme in letzter Zeit, aber ich bin immer noch dein Freund."

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Jack sich, was er nur damit getan hatte, als er zugelassen hatte, dass Ianto ihm von Ddraig Llyn nach Cardiff gefolgt war. Er wusste, warum er Ianto hatte mitkommen lasse; weil er einer der wenigen in seinem langen Leben war, der an ihn geglaubt hatte. Jemand der ihm vertraute, obwohl er Jacks Geheimnis kannte. Und Jack hatte gesehen, dass Ianto wirklich verstehen konnte, was es bedeutete unsterblich zu sein … oder so nahe an unsterblich, wie jemand es sein konnte.

Aber der Drache hatte sich verändert. Das warmherzige Wesen, das auf sein Herz vertraute, war verschwunden, war ersetzt worden durch jemanden, der nur stumpf seinen Routinen folgte. Und Ianto hatte es deutlich gemacht, dass seine Loyalität gegenüber Jack der einzige Grund war, warum er überhaupt noch hier war.

Und Jack fragte sich, wie lange das noch andauern würde. Er erkannte erst jetzt, was er eigentlich damit tat, dass er Ianto von sich stieß, statt ihn einfach als einen vertrauensvollen Freund und Verbündeten zu akzeptieren. Aber er wusste auch, dass nur Iantos Freund sein zu wollen, Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen würde. Und er wollte Ianto nicht zu nahe an sich heran lassen, schon allein weil er Angst davor hatte, es würde seinen Entschluss, mit dem Doctor weg zu gehen wenn es so weit war, ins Schwanken bringen.

Da war ein Ausdruck von Unglaube in Iantos alten Augen, der jedoch schnell unter einer eisigen Kälte verborgen wurde. „Ist da noch irgendetwas, was du brauchst? Ich habe auch noch meine eigene Arbeit zu tun."

Jack unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es bereits zu spät sein könnte. „Nein, das ist alles."

Ianto stand auf. „Dann kann ich ja gehen."

Der Drache hatte das Büro fast verlassen, als Jack ihn doch noch einmal zurück rief. „Ich plane immer noch den gemeinsamen Abend im Pub für das ganze Team heute."

Ianto drehte sich um, wich Jacks Blick aber aus. „Ich werde nicht mitkommen können. Colonel Mace von UNIT hat eine Telefonkonferenz für heute Abend angesetzt."

„Ruf ihn zurück und sag es ab."

„Nein, Jack. Das werde ich nicht tun. Wir brauchen gute Kontakte zu UNIT und das weißt du. Ich werde es nicht länger hinauszögern, als es unbedingt nötig ist und ein Kneipenabend ist kein Grund dafür. Aber ich werde nachkommen, sobald ich fertig bin, in Ordnung?" Er sah nicht sehr glücklich über sein eigenes Einlenken aus.

„Wirst du Gwen mit den Kontakten bei UNIT und dem Innenministerium vertraut machen?"

Jack übersah das Zusammenzucken bei dieser Frage nicht. „Nein, werde ich nicht. Sie ist nicht bereit dafür." Seine Stimme klang schneidend bei dieser Zurückweisung. „Sie ist nicht einmal wirklich bereit mit der örtlichen Polizei zu arbeiten. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass sie durch ihr loses Mundwerk meine harte Arbeit und unsere mittlerweile guten Verbindungen riskiert."

Dieses Mal war es Jack, der zusammen zuckte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die örtliche Polizei beim letzten Tatort, den sie übernommen hatten, nicht sehr glücklich damit gewesen waren, mit Gwen zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Er war vollkommen überrascht gewesen von dem Respekt, den die Polizei Ianto gegenüber zeigte, trotz der Wut, die der Drache behauptet gegenüber den Menschen zu haben. Toshs Kommentar über die Nachfrage der Polizei nach Ianto bei dem Fall von Ed Morgan dazu genommen, begann Jack sich zu fragen, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Gwen die Verbindungsarbeit übernehmen zu lassen.

„Jack", sagte Ianto, „auch wenn ich wirklich froh bin, dass du Gwen letztendlich doch noch darüber aufgeklärt hast, was meine Aufgaben hier sind, bin ich nicht bereit für sie zurück zu treten. Sie muss sich ihren Platz verdienen, er kann ihr nicht einfach vor die Füße geworfen werden. Und im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als dass das sehr bald passieren wird." Er hob seine Hand bei dem ersten Anzeichen, dass Jack etwas sagen wollte. „Ich weiß, du hattest deine Gründe dafür, sie einzustellen, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich es mag. Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass sie nicht zu Torchwood gehört und bis sie beweist, dass ich damit falsch liege, werde ich nicht von meinem Standpunkt abweichen. Und jetzt werde ich mich um meine eigene Arbeit kümmern. Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst, dann habe ich mein Handy bei mir."

Damit drehte Ianto sich endgültig um und marschierte aus dem Raum, ließ Jack niedergeschlagen hinter sich zurück.

Jack hätte am liebsten auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen. Ianto schien Gwen nicht einmal eine Chance geben zu wollen. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Drache in Gwen einen weiteren Menschen sehen würde, für den es sich lohnte zu kämpfen, doch stattdessen schien er entschlossen, sie nicht leiden zu können.

Aber es gab auch Momente, in denen er das Ianto gar nicht vorwerfen konnte. Gwen hatte den vollkommen falschen Eindruck von Iantos Position in Torchwood bekommen – auch wenn er zugegeben musste, dass das seine Schuld war – und die beiden hatte ihre Beziehung einfach auf dem falschen Fuß begonnen. Er hatte Gwen nach dem Gespräch mit Toshiko in sein Büro gezogen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass Ianto sein Stellvertreter war und dass sie aufhören musste Ianto zu behandeln, als wäre sie die höher gestellte. Jack konnte sich noch sehr gut an den ungläubigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht erinnern, aber sie hatte versichert, mehr Respekt zu zeigen. Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er durch seine Bekanntschaft mit Ianto Jones gelernt hatte, war das, dass er einem mit dem selben Respekt begegnete, den man selbst ihm entgegen brachte.

Aber es erschien nicht so, als würde sie sich das wirklich zu Herzen nehmen und Jack wusste genau wo die anderen in dieser Angelegenheit um Gwen Cooper standen. Es schien, als würde Owen ein wenig auftauen, aber Tosh … nun, was Ianto verletzte, das verletzte auch Tosh. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Jack geglaubt hatte, zwischen den beiden bestünde mehr als eine gute Freundschaft, aber es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass das nicht der Fall war. Wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte er es unterstützt, auch wenn er es nicht gemocht hätte.

Er war so sehr in Widersprüche verstrickt: er schob Ianto von sich, um ihn nicht zu nah an sich heran zu lassen, und dennoch störte sich Jack daran, wenn der Drache zu irgendwem irgendeine Art von Nähe zeigte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, er sei eifersüchtig. Aber Eifersucht war etwas, das Jack nicht kannte; es war einfach nicht in seinem Wesen. Nach allem entstammte er noch immer dem 51sten Jahrhundert.

Aber du hast den größten Teil deines Lebens im 19ten und 20ten Jahrhundert gelebt, wisperte ihm eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf zu.

Er drängte sie zurück und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Der Papierkram wurde schließlich aber doch wieder vernachlässigt, als sie sich mit einem stürmischen Baskettball-Spiel ablenkten, in das sich an einem Punkt sogar Myfanwy einmischte. Jack genoss die Zeit mit dem Team, ihr Rufe und ihr Lachen, das durch den Hauptraum der Basis hallte. Sie spielten darum, wer die Runden im Pub ausgeben musste, und Jack erlaubte es sich, sich vollkommen in dem hin und her des Spiels zu verlieren.

Es waren Moment wie diese, in denen sie wirklich ein Team waren. Es zählte nicht, wie neu Gwen war, oder was sie für Streitigkeiten hatten … sie waren ein Team. Jack versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Ianto sich ihnen nicht anschloss; er hatte es nüchtern zurückgewiesen, als sie ihn gefragt hatten, hatte behauptet die Teams wären unausgeglichen, wenn er dazu stieß. Dann war er in den Archiven verschwunden und Jack hatte ein Stechen voller Schuld gespürt. Er hatte sich in dem Spiel verloren, um sich davon abzuhalten, über seinen Stellvertreter nachzudenken, der irgendwo allein in den tieferen Ebenen war.

„Die erste Runde zahlst du, Harkness", lachte Owen, als sie das Spiel beendeten. „Mädels, schnappt euch eure Handtaschen. Wir sammeln Tea-Boy ein und dann kommen wir endlich hier raus."

„Ianto kommt nicht mit", sagte Jack. „Er wartet auf ein Konferenzschaltung mit UNIT, aber er sagte, er kommt nach."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn", sagte Owen verärgert. „Kann er das nicht verschieben?"

„Das habe ich auch versucht ihm zu sagen, aber er wollte mir nicht zuhören."

Toshiko sah besorgt aus. „Ich kann mit ihm hier bleiben -"

„Komm schon, Tosh", unterbrach Gwen sie und legte ihren Arm und die Schultern der Japanerin. „Jack sagte, er würde nachkommen."

Sie sah noch immer unsicher aus, ließ sich aber durch das Rolltor führen und in den Gang dahinter. Owen tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Jack, der etwas sagte, das der Captain nicht erkennen konnte, dann folgte er den Frauen nach draußen.

Jack sammelte den Basketball ein und schmiss ihn auf das Sofa, damit er nicht im Weg lag. Dann verließ er selbst die Basis mit einem letzten Blick zum Eingang des Archivs.


	7. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 3

_Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf – Kapitel Drei_

Ich bin wieder da!

Es tut mir soo Leid, Leute. Ich habe die letzten vier Wochen kein Internet gehabt. Und irgendwie hat es eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis das Problem geklärt war...

Jetzt ist das Internet aber wieder da und hier geht es endlich weiter. Und ich kann auch endlich weiter übersetzen. Ich brauch nämlich für die drei oder vier Worte, die ich ab und an mal nachschlagen muss, den Google Übersetzer. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich viel zu faul geworden bin, um noch wie in der Schule mein Oxford-Dictionary zu bemühen.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Lg

Bythia

* * *

**25. September 2007**

Ianto stand in den Schatten und beobachte, wie das Team ging um den Abend im Pub zu verbringen. Er hatte sie beobachtet bei ihrem Spiel. Die Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen zu sehen, ließ ihn sich ausgeschlossen fühlen. Es war beunruhigend, denn bis zu diesem Moment hatte er geglaubt, dazu zu gehören, selbst wenn er mit zwei Mitgliedern dieses Teams im Augenblick nicht klar kam. Es stärkte seinen Entschluss, Lisa die Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, die sie brauchte, und dann nach Ddraig Llyn zurückzukehren. Er wollte nicht mehr Zeit in der Welt der Menschen verbringen, als es unbedingt nötig war.

Trotzdem erkannte er auch, dass er sie vermissen würde. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht gehen, wollte hier bleiben und versuchen diese Sache mit Jack zu klären und mit Owen den Tag im Pub ausklingen zu lassen und mit Tosh Filme zu sehen … und vielleicht sogar Gwen besser kennen lernen. Er wollte mit Estelle Tee trinken und mit Kathy Swanson Tratsch austauschen.

Ihn traf es wie ein Schlag, was er dabei war abzugeben. Er mochte die Menschheit nicht besonders gut leiden können, aber er hatte trotzdem Freunde, die er verlassen würde, falls – nein, wenn – Dr. Tanizaki Lisa helfen konnte. Er musst die Kurzlebigen gegen die Ewigkeit aufwiegen. All sein Planen dagegen es den anderen einzugestehen und zu hoffen, seine Freunde könnten ihm helfen.

Der Drache schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Nein, er konnte das nicht tun. Torchwood war verantwortlich für das, was Lisa passiert war, und auch wenn er wusste, dass Drei in vielen Dingen ganz anders war als Eins, war da immer noch dieser Teil in ihm, der Jack nicht zutraute das richtige zu tun.

Ianto spürte, wie seine Augen begannen zu brennen. Er hatte Jack einmal mit allem vertraut, so sehr, dass er ihm sogar einen Weg anvertraut hatte, einen Drachen töten zu können. Er hatte Jack sogar das Schwert gegeben, mit dem seine Mutter getötet worden war und hatte dem Captain gezeigt, wie es gegen ihn zu benutzen sei.

Aber jetzt … nach all dem war sein Vertrauen verschwunden. Einzig Iantos Loyalität hatte ihn in Cardiff gehalten und er war dabei diese Loyalität zu betrügen. Er könnte es so einfach auf so viele Dinge schieben, aber letztendlich wusste Ianto, dass es genauso seine eigene Schuld war, wie die jedes anderen.

Es war Zeit zu vergessen und neu zu beginnen, mit jemandem seiner eigenen Art und nicht einem unsterblichen Captain, der Ianto nicht die selbe Wertschätzung entgegen brachte, wie dieser ihm.

Ianto drehte sich um und kehrte in die Archive zurück. Er hatte es geschafft Lisa am Morgen in den Raum zu bringen, in den er einen Teil seines Horts gebracht hatte, durch einen Gang in der Kanalisation, den nur Jack und Ianto kannte. Es war ein gefährlich Weg mit den Weevilen und allem anderen, aber für einen Drachen war das kaum der Rede wert. Ianto konnte ihn gefahrlos gehen und das hatte er getan.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und schrieb Dr. Tanizaki, sich mit ihm auf dem Plass zu treffen. Sie hatten den Ort vereinbart, als Ianto am frühen Nachmittag den Wissenschaftler abgeholt hatte, als er ebenfalls den Tunnel zur Kanalisation genutzt hatte die Basis zu verlassen, ohne dass es jemand der anderen bemerkte. Niemand hatte seine Abwesenheit bemerkt, was Ianto nur recht war. Die anderen schienen ihn nicht an ihn zu denken, wenn sie dachten, er würde in den Archiven arbeiten.

Er würde gerade genug Zeit haben nach Lisa zu sehen, bevor der Arzt ankommen würde.

Sie war genau dort, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte, zusammen gerollt auf den Kissen, die er vor einer Ewigkeit in diesen Raum gebracht hatte, als er ihn zu seinem Hort gemacht hatte. Die meisten Menschen würden bei dem Anblick des Raums denken, Ianto sei habgierig, aber das traf nicht zu; Dinge zur horten lag einfach in der Natur der Drachen. Ianto hatte einen Teil seines Horts dazu genutzt sich das Haus in Cardiff zu kaufen und der Rest, den er von Ddraig Llyn mit her gebracht hatte, hatte er in diesem Raum untergebracht, verborgen von neugierigen Blicken.

Lisa hob ihren Kopf, als er den Raum betrat. Auf ihrer dunklen Haut lag ein grauer Schimmer und ihre Augen waren dumpf vor Schmerz. Sie probierte sich an einem Lächeln, aber es war ein schwacher Versuche.

Die metallische Abscheulichkeit, die in ihren Kopf implantiert worden war, war unter ihrem kurzen Haar zu erkennen.

Es machte Ianto krank, es zu sehen, aber er versuchte es zu verstecken, als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Die Kurzlebigen hatten ihr das angetan; es wäre etwas anderes gewesen, wenn sie von den Cyberman erwischt worden wäre, denn die waren darauf programmiert zu tun, was sie taten. Die Menschen dagegen … Menschen wählten selbst, wenn sie ihren Schrecken über andere brachten. Das war nichts, wozu sie durch irgendetwas gezwungen wurden. Nein, es war ihr eigener freier Wille, der die Menschen dazu veranlasste ihre Gräueltaten zu verüben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sanft.

„Müde", antwortete sie. „Ist es bald so weit?"

„Dr. Tanizaki ist auf dem Weg. So bald er hier ist, komme ich dich holen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird die medizinische Ausrüstung oben benutzen, um dich zu befreien."

„Gut." Sie legte sich zurück in die Kissen. „Ich werde froh sein, wenn das alles vorbei ist."

Das würde er auch sein. Das alles ging schon viel zu lange und sein Betrug lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. Je schneller sie von hier verschwinden konnte, desto besser.

Ianto verließ sie, um Tanizaki zu treffen und ihn hinunter in die Basis zu bringen.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Doktor", sagte Ianto, als er den japanischen Wissenschaftler in die Basis führte. „Ist das Hotel zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

„Es ist passabel", antwortete der Mann, als er sich überrascht in der Basis umsah. „Das ist fantastisch."

Ianto nahm an, dass der Mann beeindruckt war. Da war etwas an Tanizaki dass ihn sich auch bei diesem zweiten Treffen unwohl fühlen ließ. Er schob dieses Gefühl zurück, in dem Wissen, dass der andere hier war um Lisa zu helfen und dass sie ihn brauchten, um sie zu befreien.

Er bemerkte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er aufgehört hatte auf sein Herz zu vertrauen, wie seine Mutter es ihn gelehrt hatte. Aber er hatte es früher getan und wo hatte es ihn hin geführt?

Der Weg hinunter den Hort-Raum verlief schweigend. Ianto holte einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche seiner Weste – er schloss den Raum immer hinter sich ab, wenn er ihn verließ – und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Mann um, bevor aufschloss. „Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte", sagte er, die Tür öffnend. „Aber ich habe weder das technische noch das medizinische Wissen, um viel mehr zu tun, als ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten und für ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu sorgen."

Tanizaki betrat den Hort-Raum und Ianto konnte hören, wie der Kurzlebige nach Luft schnappte, als er die Reichtümer sah, die darin angesammelt waren. Er wusste, wie es in den Augen eines Menschen erscheinen musste: eine Schatzhöhle, gefüllt mit glänzendem Gold und kostbaren Steinen und anderen unbezahlbaren Dingen. Ianto wusste, dass der Instinkt zu horten bei den Kurzlebigen nicht vorhanden war und dass das ein Reichtum jenseits jeder Vorstellungskraft für sie war.

Lisa hatte sich in den Kissen und Decken in der Mitte des Raums aufgesetzt; ihre dunklen Augen musterten Tanizaki eingehend, Misstrauen lag in ihnen. Ianto wusste, wie sie sich fühlte; ihn hier zu haben fühlte sich falsch an und doch hatten sie keine andere Wahl.

„Das ist Lisa", stellte Ianto sie vor und stellte sich zu der Frau. „Sie ist diejenige, wegen der wir Sie her gebeten haben."

Tanizaki bewegte sich näher zu ihnen und betrachtete das metallische Ding, dass in ihren Kopf eingelassen war. Er riss die Augen auf und drehte sich zu Ianto um. „Sie haben Recht, Mr Jones", sagte er. „Das sieht aus wie ein Kontroll-Element. Wie kommt es, dass es an ihr angebracht wurde?"

Iantos Blick traf den von Lisa und er er wusste, sie mussten so ehrlich sein, wie es möglich war, wenn sie wollten, dass dieser Mann ihnen half. „Sie war … eine Gefangene", antwortete Ianto langsam. „Die Menschen, die sie gefangen hielten, haben es ihr bei einem Experiment … angelegt."

Der Wissenschaftler setzt sich auf den Boden neben sie. Er zog eine kleine Lampe aus seiner Tasche, hielt das Licht in ihre Augen. „Ich muss Ihnen einige Fragen stellen. Ich bin Dr. Tanizaki. Ich bin spezialisiert auf Neurologie. Ihr Freund, Mr. Jones, hat mich gebeten, zu kommen -"

„Wir haben es zusammen entschieden", sagte Lisa, ihre Stimme so sicher, wie sie es schaffte. „Ich habe nach jemandem gesucht, der mir helfen kann, und als ich sie gefunden hatte, haben wir darüber gesprochen."

Tanizaki nickte. „Ihr Name ist Lisa?"

Sie nickte.

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

Ihr Augen huschten zu Ianto und er nickte. Wenn sie hoffen wollte, dieses verdammte Ding aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, dann mussten sie ehrlich sein, dass wusste er. Sie konnte ihm hinter her noch immer Retcon geben.

„Ich bin … eintausend sechsundzwanzig Jahre alte", sagte sie leise.

Tanizaki erstarrte. „Wie bitte?"

„Lisa und ich sind … nicht menschlich", griff Ianto ein. „Wir sind auf der Erde geboren, aber wir gehören zu einer anderen Rasse. Ich habe alle medizinische Informationen, die Sie brauchen."

Der Arzt sah von ihm zu Lisa und wieder zurück. „Ich finde diese Situation sehr … unwahrscheinlich, aber ich glaube Ihnen. Nach allem habe ich doch schon von Torchwood gehört und ich bin von ihnen auch schon einmal um Rat gefragt worden. Ich hoffe, Sie haben alle Aufzeichnungen, die ich brauche."

Ianto war davon nicht überrascht; tatsächlich hatte Lisa und er den Arzt bereits über Torchwood befragt. Trotzdem war da dieses nagende Gefühl in ihm, dass er sich zwang zu ignorieren.

Der Arzt wandte sich wieder an Lisa. „Was ist das letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern?"

„Schmerz", antwortete sie leise. „Ich erinnere mich … wie sie versucht haben mich etwas tun zu lassen, dass ich nicht konnte und der Schmerz in meinem Kopf … aber danach ist nur noch Dunkelheit bis Ianto mich gefunden hat." Sie lächelte zu ihm und er sah die Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen.

Ianto erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich war so froh, als ich dich gefunden habe."

„Sie sagten, es gäbe einen Ort, an dem ich arbeiten könnte?", fragte Tanizaki und stand auf.

Ianto nickte. Er reichte Lisa die Hand, half ihr auf die Beine und stütze sie, weil sie zu schwach war selbst zu stehen. Sie wog fast nichts, ihr kalte Haut war klamm unter seinen Händen.

Den Weg hinauf in den medizinischen Bereich brachten sie in Stille hinter sich. Er spürte Lisas warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht, als er sie vorsichtig in den Hauptteil der Basis führte. Sie hatte ihre Arme lose um seine Schultern gelegt. Er bereitete ihm Sorge, den Wissenschaftler mit solch hoch entwickelter Technologie arbeiten zu lassen, aber es war nötig um Lisa zu helfen und Ianto war egoistisch genug, nicht mehr allein sein zu wollen.

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf den Untersuchungstisch, während Tanizaki geschäftig durch den Raum lief. Ianto fragte sich, warum er Owen nicht um Hilfe gebeten hatte, aber andererseits war er im Gegensatz zu Tanizaki kein Spezialist. Es war nicht so, dass er seinem Kollegen nicht zutraute, seinen Job zu machen, aber Ianto dachte, dass diese spezielle Aufgabe seine Fähigkeiten überschritt, so wie es Lisa selbst auch tat. Und er wollte nicht riskieren das einzige andere Wesen seiner Art zu verlieren.

Tanizaki begann nach Instrumenten zu fragen; Ianto reichte sie ihm, denn er wusste, wo Owen alles aufbewahrte. Dann machte er Scans von Lisas Kopf und obwohl Ianto einiges über die Technologie wusste, war er doch kein Wissenschaftler. Trotzdem konnte er sehen, wie die Metallbox in ihrem Kopf befestigt war: dünne Ranken waren in ihre Gehirn getrieben worden, die die Box an Ort und Stelle hielten.

Es so deutlich zu sehen, ließ ihn sich krank fühlen.

Der Drache hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit Tanizaki für seine Untersuchung brauchte, aber schließlich trat der Japaner von dem Tisch zurück. „Ich habe … diese Art von Technologie schon einmal gesehen", sagte er, „und es ist wirklich eine erstaunliche Arbeit."

Ianto versuchte den Ärger herunter zu schlucken, der aus ihm ausbrechen wollte. Dieser Mann war dabei die Verbrecher zu loben, die dieses Ding geschaffen hatten, das Lisa schwach und krank machte. Er konnte sich nur schwer zurück halten den Kurzlebigen von ihr fort zu reißen, ihn zu töten und seinen Kadaver in den Kellern zu verstecken, wo ihn niemals jemand finden würde. Aber Ianto atmete tief durch, in dem Versuch sich zu beruhigen. „Können Sie es entfernen?"

Tanizaki nickte. „Es ist überraschend einfach. Ich kann es jetzt gleich tun. Aber ich brauche meine Tasche."

Ianto holte sie von dort, wo der Mann sie hatte stehen lassen. Das erste Mal in den langen Monaten sein Canary Wharf fühlte er Hoffnung und das ließ seine Schritte leichter werden, als er die braune Tasche des Arztes holte. Er half Lisa sich so hinzulegen, dass es leichter war an den Mechanismus zu kommen, der Lisa daran hinderte ihre natürlich Gestalt anzunehmen. Tanizaki holte einige kleine Werkzeuge aus der Tasche, einschließlich etwas, dass aussah wie Nagelschere.

„Sie werden ein leichtes Ziehen spüren", sagte er unberührt.

„In Ordnung", wisperte Lisa. Sie zitterte leicht und Ianto wünschte, er hätte einige Decken aus dem Hort-Raum mit nach oben gebracht.

„Ich habe nur eine Bitte", sagte Tanisaki. „Ich möchte dieses Gerät behalten, wenn ich es entfernt habe."

Ianto nickte. Er wollte dieses Dinge ohnehin nicht in der Nähe haben.

Als der Kurzlebige mit seiner Arbeit begann, murmelte er etwas davon, dass er immer gedacht hätte, Drachen seine nur Legend und dass er niemals geglaubt hatte, jemals einem zu begegnen. Ianto ließ ihn reden, die Worte zogen an ihm vorbei. All seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf der Frau auf dem Tisch. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen, ihre Hand griff instinktiv nach ihm. Ianto hielt sie. Die Kälte ihrer Haut fühlte sich falsch an, aber er wusste, dass ihre natürliche Hitze bald zurückkehren konnte. Er würde dabei helfen, ihre innere Flamme wieder zu entzünden, wenn sie erst einmal zu Hause waren.

Das unvermittelte ertönen des Alarms, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er ließ ihre Hand los und ignorierte ihr leises Wimmern, als zu Toshs tisch rannte. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz für einen Moment stehen bleiben.

„Kann sie bewegt werden?", fragte er hastig.

Tanizaki sah nicht auf. „Ich bin fast fertig -"

„Wir müssen sie zurück in den Hort bringen", wies der Drache ihn an. „Meine Kollegen kommen zurück und sie dürfen sie nicht finden."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren, hob er Lisa wieder auf seine Arme. Er vertraute darauf, dass der Kurzlebige ihm folgen würde, als Ianto zurück in die unteren Ebenen und zu seinem Hort eilte. Er legte sie eilig zurück auf die Kissen, denn er musste wieder nach oben, bevor seine Kollegen kamen. „Ich werde Sie einschließen", sagte er. „Beenden Sie ihre Arbeit. Ich komme zurück so schnell ich kann und bringe Sie dann nach draußen."

Tanizaki sah nicht sehr glücklich über diesen Vorschlag aus, aber er nickte. „Ich sollte nicht mehr lange brauchen."

„Ich kann es bereits fühlen, Ianto", murmelte Lisa und Ehrfurcht klang aus ihrer Stimme. Sie sah bereits besser aus; ihre Haut hatte bereits fast wieder ihre natürlich Farbe angenommen und ihre Augen glitzerten.

Er lächelte ihr zu. „Ruh dich hier aus, bis ich zurück komme. Dann können wir gehen."

Ianto fühlte sich so viel besser als seit einer langen Zeit. Er eilte den langen Weg zurück in den Hauptraum der Basis. Bald konnten sie nach Hause zurück kehren und sich ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen, weit weg von Torchwood und den von Hass zerfressenen Kurzlebigen. Die Sterblichen von Ddraig Llyn waren vertrauenswürdig und sie würden ihn schützen, sogar vor Jack.

Da war noch immer dieser Zweifel: der, der ihm sagte er würde Jack verraten und dass das hier nicht gut enden konnte. Aber hatte Jack selbst nicht bereits Ianto verraten? Warum sollte der Drache es ihm nicht mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen können?

Ianto erreichte gerade das Hauptarchiv, als ein schrecklicher Schrei von dort zu ihm herauf eilte, wo er die anderen beiden zurückgelassen hatte.


	8. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 4

Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf – Kapitel 4

**25. September 2007**

Jack sah zum dritten Mal in fünfzehn Minuten auf seine Uhr und seine Gedanken glitten von der eigentlich wirklich anregenden Unterhalten zwischen seinen Kollegen zu seinem Stellvertreter.

Es war etwas über eine Stunde her, dass sie die Basis verlassen hatten und Jack hatte erwartet, Ianto wäre längst zu ihnen gestoßen. Sein Gespräch mit UNIT konnte unmöglich so lange dauern, oder? Natürlich waren einige dieser Idioten von UNIT sehr langatmig, aber Mace war einer der wenigen, mit denen auch Jack klar kam und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass dieser Mann weder für Smalltalk noch für langatmige Ausführungen zu haben war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Anruf tatsächlich so lange dauern konnte.

Und das bedeutete, dass Ianto nicht kommen wollte.

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser und versuchte damit auch wegzuspülen, dass er sich davon verletzt fühlte, dass Ianto ihn darüber belogen hatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er hätte es wirklich erwarten sollen, nachdem der Drache sich in letzter Zeit so sehr vom Team distanziert hatte … und von ihm selbst auch. Jack hätte glücklich darüber sein sollen, dass er letztendlich damit erfolgreich war, Ianto auf Abstand zu halten – aber er war es nicht.

Gefühle waren einfach viel zu kompliziert.

Das erste Mal in all den Jahren, in denen sie sich nun kannte, dachte Jack wirklich darüber nach, Ianto zu erzählen, worauf er wartete und warum er den Drachen nicht zu nahe an sich heran lassen konnte. Wenn der Drache über den Doctor und Jacks Bedürfnis Antworten zu erhalten Bescheid wüsste, vielleicht würde es dann besser werden. Und vielleicht konnten sie dann zu der Freundschaft zurückkehren, die sie geteilt hatten, bevor Jack seinem Verlangen nach Ianto nachgegeben und ihn in sein Bett geholt hatte.

Aber nein. Jack konnte das nicht tun. Es würde bedeuten, Ianto auch zu erzählen, dass er vor hatte ganz mit dem Doctor zu gehen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Drache versuchte seine Entscheidung darüber, zu gehen, zu ändern. Wenn Jack ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste er, dass der Drache gute Chancen hatte, damit erfolgreich zu sein.

Ein durchdringendes Piepen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah hinüber zu Tosh, die in ihrer Tasche wühlte. Sie zog ihren PDA heraus, die Nachrichten darauf kontrollierend. „Eine UFO-Sichtung über Cardigan Bay", berichtete sie. „Sieben Meldungen bei der Notrufzentrale."

„Können wir wenigstens unser Bier austrinken?", wollte Owen gereizt wissen.

„Natürlich", antwortete Jack. „Du hast zehn Sekunden."

Er leerte sein Glas, während die anderen es ihm gleich taten. Insgeheim war er froh über den Alarm; er gab ihm die Möglichkeit in die Basis zurück zu kehren und nach Ianto zu sehen, ohne sich eine Ausrede dafür einfallen lassen zu müssen.

Die anderen nahmen ihr Gespräch wieder auf, als sie zurück zur Basis liefen. Jack hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, als die Frauen mit Owen darüber diskutierten, wer den SUV fahren durfte. Er wollte sich dem Gespräch anschließen, aber seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht von Ianto Jones los reißen.

Er musste irgendetwas tun. Er hoffte nur, er hatte noch nicht alle seine Brücken zu dem Drachen eingerissen.

Der Hauptraum der Basis war leer.

Jack war nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Ianto musste bereits nach Hause gegangen sein, statt zu ihnen in den Pub zu kommen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als sei das der letzte Nagel in dem Sarg, der ihre Freundschaft – oder was immer sie auch hatte – begrub. Er hoffte, niemand bemerkte seine schweren Gedanken, als er Anweisungen gab, herauszufinden, was das für Sichtungen waren. Sie brauchten nicht lange, um heraus zu finden, worum es sich handelte.

„Das ist ein UFO?", fragte Gwen. Sie starrte skeptisch auf das unschwarfe Objekt, das auf Toshs Bildschirm zu sehen war.

„Ein arkanischer Freizeitkreuzer der ersten Generation", antwortete Jack abwesend. „Das ist ein Sammlerstück, man sieht davon nicht mehr viele heutzutage. Tosh, schicke ihnen eine höfliche Nachricht; es ist schön sie zu sehen, aber sie sollen sich bitte aus unserer Atmosphäre verziehen, sie erschrecken die Einheimischen."

Toshikos Finger flogen bereits über die Tastatur. „Erledigt", sagte sie grinsend.

„Sollten wir sie nicht festnehmen?", fragte Gwen.

Jack fühlte sich von der Frage gestört. „Dafür besteht gar kein Grund. Sie sind keine Bedrohung."

„Außerdem", fügte Owen hinzu, „sind Arkaner zum größten Teil flüssig. Du würdest die Zellen danach nicht reinigen wollen."

Jack öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als er ein sehr leises Geräusch wahr nahm. „Habt ihr das gehört?"

Die drei anderen sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was gehört?", fragte Gwen.

Er verfluchte stumm, dass das menschliche Gehör im 51sten Jahrhundert besser entwickelt war, als zu dieser Zeit. „Es klang wie ein Schrei, von irgendwo weiter unten … Tosh, scan die unteren Ebenen …"

Tosh folgte seiner Bitte, währen Gwen sagte: „Du musste dir etwas eingebildet haben, Jack."

„Nein", antwortete er. „Ich weiß, dass ich etwas gehört habe." Er war ein wenig besorgt darüber, dass es Ianto gewesen sein könnte, den er gehört hatte und dass der Drache durch irgendetwas verletzt worden war. Er wusste, dass es nicht viel gab, dass ihm wirklich Schaden konnte, aber es gab außerirdische Artefakte, von denen sie nicht wussten, was sie tun konnten, und er könnte sich an einem davon verletzt haben …

„Jack", verlangte Tosh nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Sieh hier."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Zwei Signale?", fragte Owen.

„Und ein drittes … dort." Tosh deutete auf eine andere Hitzesignatur, welches zu den anderen beiden zurück eilte. „Zwei davon sind nach den Scans zu urteilen deutlich heißer als es gewöhnlich ist." Sie sah zu Jack und er konnte die Frage in ihren Augen lesen.

Jack sah auf die Darstellung auf ihrem Bildschirm. Die zwei Punkte waren in Iantos Hort. Eines davon hatte normale, menschliche Temperatur … auch wenn es schwächer zu werden schien. Der andere … Ianto hatte eine höhere Körpertemperatur als ein Mensch außerdem war der Punkt deutlich größer.

Aber wenn das größere Signal Ianto war, wer war die wärme Signatur, die im Moment genau zu diesem Raum lief?

„Ich fürchte, wir werden angegriffen." Es war das einzige, was Sinn machte. „Unsere Schutzmaßnahmen sind durchbrochen worden." Jack zog seine Webley aus dem Holster unter der Weste und lief zum Eingang des Archivs. „Setzt die Kampfprotokolle in gang."

„Das ist unmöglich", rief Toshiko. „Niemand kommt hier herein, ohne sieben verschiedene Alarmsysteme auszulösen."

„Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir unser Sicherheitssystem überarbeiten." Jacks Gedanken rasten. Er wusste eines der Hitzesignale – das im Hort – musste Ianto sein. Der Drache war der einzige, der einen Grund hatte dort zu sein. Aber der andere … er hatte nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Vermutung.

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Owen, seine eigene Waffe überprüfend.

„Und ich auch", sagte Gwen.

„Nein, Gwen", befahl Jack. „Du bleibst mit Tosh hier oben. Ich will, dass niemand irgendwo allein ist, so lange wir nicht wissen, was vor sich geht."

Gwen sah aus, als wollte sie widersprechen, nickte aber schließlich einfach nur.

Jack drehte sich um und rannte durch die Archive in Richtung des Horts. Er betete, dass mit Ianto alles in Ordnung war; aber er fragte sich auch, warum der Drache nicht nach Hilfe gerufen hatte, wenn er angegriffen wurde. Er griff nach dem Kommunikator, den er am Ohr trug. „Ianto? Ianto, ich muss wirklich deine süße, walisische Stimme hören …"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sein Herz wegen der Anstrengung oder aus Angst so schnell schlug. Ianto war dort unten, allein und in Gefahr. Wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert …

Nein, Jack sollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er und Owen erreichten die Ecke zum Hort … und sahen Ianto davor stehen, die Hände an der Tür.

Jack war niemals zuvor in seinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen. „Ianto!"

Der Drache drehte sich um, als er Jack hörte. Der Captain bemerkte sofort, dass das Gesicht seines Stellvertreters viel zu bleich war und die blauen Augen erschrocken geweitet. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber ein lautes Pochen gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken hielt ihn davon ab.

Jack war verwirrt. Wenn Ianto vor der Tür stand, zu wem gehörte dann die große Hitzesignatur in dem Raum?

Durch das schmale Fenster in der Tür, konnte er etwas dunkles erkennen. Jakcks Finger schlossen sich fester um seine Waffe, während Owen leise fluchte.

„Ianto", sagte Jack, bemüht darum ruhig zu bleiben, „weißt du, was hier vor sich geht?"

Plötzlich erklang hinter der Tür eine Stimme. „Ianto? Sind das deine kurzlebigen Freunde?" Ein großes, dunkles Auge, geschlitzt wie das einer Katze, erschien hinter dem kleinen Fenster. „Da ist etwas … seltsames, an dem einen. Er stinkt nach Zeit."

Jack erschauderte bei dem Klang der Stimme. Sie war eindeutig weiblich, mit dem selben grollenden Unterton, den auch Iantos Stimme besaß, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte in …

Ein Drache.

Da war ein anderer Drache hinter der Tür.

„Das ist unmöglich", wisperte er.

Ianto hob den Kopf, eine ruhige Maske legte sich über sein Gesicht, das vorher von Panik verzerrt gewesen war. „Ich versichere dir, dass es absolut möglich ist."

„Verdammte Scheiße." Owen schnappte nach Luft, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst der einzige, der noch übrig ist?"

„Wo kommt sie her?" Jack hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde.

„Ich habe sie gefunden", antwortete Ianto stolz. „Sie war in Gefangenschaft von Torchwood London. Ich habe sie aus Canary Wharf gerettet. Sie haben Experimente mit ihr gemacht … haben sie gefoltert. Und dann … haben sie dieses Ding befestigt, dass sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt gefangen gehalten hat."

Jacks Herz zog sich zusammen. Wie war Yvonne Hartman an einen Drachen gekommen? Und ihn zu zwingen so lange in menschlicher Gestalt zu bleiben … Ianto hatte ihm erzählte, wie unangenehm er sich fühlte, wenn er für lange Zeit keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich in seine Drachengestalt zu verwandeln. So lange in menschlicher Gestalt gefangen zu sein, musste eine Folter für sich selbst gewesen sein, dessen war Jack sich sicher.

„Wie hast du sie an Suzie und mir vorbei gebracht?", fragte Owen.

Ianto erstickte ein Lachen. „Suzie war zu fasziniert von jedem bisschen Technologie, über das sie gestolpert ist. Und du warst zu beschäftige damit, mit den 'süßen UNIT-Dinger' zu flirten, wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, wie du sie genannt hast. Abgesehen davon war es einfach sie unter die Verletzten zu schmuggeln und sie dann nach Cardiff zu bringen."

„War sie die ganze Zeit hier?" Jack war entsetzt. Wenn Ianto es geschafft hatte, über Monate hinweg einen anderen Drachen hier in der Basis zu verstecken, ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hatte -

„Nein. Ich habe sie in meinem Haus unterbracht bis heute morgen. Ich habe mich um sie gekümmert."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Jack mochte den flehenden Ton in seiner eigenen Stimme nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Drache niemandem im Team etwas gesagt hatte.

Ianto reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe. „Ich habe angenommen, die Antwort darauf sei offensichtlich. Ich vertraue dir nicht, Jack."

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und Jack taumelte, als hätte es ihn tatsächlich körperlich getroffen. Toshs Worte aus dieser Nacht fielen ihm wieder ein und Jack erkannte, dass ihre Ermahnungen bereits zu spät gekommen waren: Sie hatten Ianto bereits verloren. Er hatte sich entschieden Jacks Vertrauen zu verraten … aber Jack hatte Iantos Vertrauen zuerst verraten.

„Und es tut mir Leid, Owen", wandte der Drache sich an den Arzt. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mit dir zu reden, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass Jack so davon erfährt. Außerdem dachte ich, was mit Lisa getan wurde, läge außerhalb deines Wissens und deiner Möglichkeiten."

„Du hättest mir vertrauen können, Ianto", murmelte Jack. „Ich hätte nichts getan, was einen von euch verletzt hätte."

„Aber du hast mich verletzt", schnappte der Drache. „Du tust, als seist du so allein, als hättest du niemanden. Du bist so entschlossen darin, jeden von dir zu stoßen, obwohl du es nicht müsstest." Er wies mit der Hand zu Owen. „Du bist umgeben von deinesgleichen, Jack. Jeder um dich herum ist menschlich, du kannst dich mit ihnen verbinden … aber du hast entschieden, es nicht zu tun."

Er atmete tief durch. „Aber ich bin der einzige Drache, der noch übrig ist … oder zumindest habe ich das gedacht, bis ich Lisa gefunden habe. Ich würde niemals einem Wesen meiner Art nahe sein können … würde niemals meine eigene Sprache mit jemanden teilen können oder mich mit jemandem verbinden können, der so wie ich ist. Ich werde … niemals in der Lage sein mit jemandem den Flug der Bindung zu teilen, den ich … liebe."

Die Pause vor dem Worte 'liebe' war kaum vorhanden, aber Jack hatte sie bemerkt. Sein Herz wurde schwer. Hatte Ianto gemeint …

„Und dann ist da …" Ianto schluckte, seine Augen huschten zu Owen und zurück zu Jack. Jack wusste, was Ianto unter all dem verbarg: Wir sind beide unsterblich, wir haben das geteilt, und trotzdem hast du mich von dir gestoßen.

Dann straffte der Drache seine Schultern. „Alles was wir wollen, ist zu gehen. Lisa braucht Zeit zum heilen und der beste Ort dafür ist weit weg von den Kurzlebigen. Bitte Jack … wenn wir jemals Freunde waren, dann gewähre mir nur das. Lass uns gehen."

Jack öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Leben auseinander fallen, in einer Art, wie er es sich niemals vorgestellt hatte. Ianto wollte gehen … und Jack wusste, es war seine Schuld.

„Wenn … wenn es das ist, was du willst", schaffte er es schließlich zu sagen, während all die Anschuldigungen auf ihn einstürmten.

Iantos Kopf fiel nach vorn und ihm entwich ein schwaches Seufzen. „Danke." Der Drache drehte sich zur Tür um, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und zog die Tür auf. „Komm raus, Lisa."

Der andere Drache war verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine zierliche, dunkelhäutige Frau mit kuzrgeschorenem Haar. Sie trug ein altmodisches Nachthemd und ihre Füßen waren nackt. „Ist es sicher?", fragte sie zitternd.

„Ja. Sie lassen uns gehen", antwortete er. Dann sah er an ihr vorbei. „Wo ist Dr. Tanizaki?"

„Er ist immer noch dort drin", antwortete sie und Jack könnte schwören, da war ein schadenfroher Ton in ihren Worten.

„Wer ist Dr. Tanizaki?", wollte Jack wissen, als er sich an den dritten Hitzesignatur erinnerte, den die Scanner aufgedeckt hatten.

„Er ist der Wissenschaftler, den Lisa und ich gefunden haben", erklärte Ianto. „Er ist derjenige, der Lisa von dem Ding befreit hat, das sie in ihrem Kopf angebracht hatten."

Jack seufzte. Sie würden ihm Retcon geben müssen. „Dann sollten wir uns um ihn kümmern." Er trat um Lisa und Ianto herum, den Hort betretend.

Was er sah ließ ihn nach Owen rufen.

Die Überreste eines Menschen lagen zerschlagen etwa in der Mitte des Raums. Owen lief laut fluchend an ihm vorbei. Der Captain hörte Ianto Lisa fragen, warum sie das getan hatte …

Und dann hörte er das plötzliche, laute Zuschlagen der Tür. Der Klicken im Schloss der Tür hatte etwas endgültiges an sich.


	9. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 5

The Legacy of Canary Wharf - Chapter Five

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, because I would have treated it better

Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long, but real life has done it to me again, and then for some reason FFN wouldn't let me post anything, it kept timing out. Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next should be up in a couple of days.

25. September 2007

In dem einen Moment sah Ianto zu Lisa und fragte sie, warum sie Tanizaki umgebracht hatte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihm einen Schubs gegen, der ihn in seiner Stärke überrascht hatte, und die schwere Metalltür wurde vor seiner Tür zugeschlagen und verschlossen.

Er stieß mit seinem ganze Körper gegen die Tür und wäre er ein Mensch gewesen hätte er sich damit seine eigene Schulter zerschmettert. „Lisa!", rief er durch das schmale Fenster. „Was tust du?"

Er sah ihre Bewegung hinter der Tür durch das Fenster und dann war ihr Mund auf Höhe der Öffnung. „Du willst wissen, warum ich ihn getötet habe?", fragte sie in einem sing-sang Ton. „Ich werde es dir sagen … weil er einer der Kurzlebigen war, dieses dieses Ding entwickelt haben, mit dem sie mich gequält haben. Nein, er war niemals wirklich da, wenn sie es getestet haben, aber ich habe sie seinen Namen sagen gehört, während ich um Gnade gebettelt habe. Sie haben ihn dafür gelobt, dass er die Idee überhaupt erst hatte."

Ianto stockte erschrocken der Atem. Nein …

„Es war nicht einfach ihn zu finden", fuhr sie fort, „aber ich habe es getan. Du hast mir den Computer da gelassen, erinnerst du dich? Du hast gedacht, ich könnte mich allein langweilen über den Tag und ich habe die Zeit genutzt. Er hat mir gehört in dem Moment, als er auf unsere Mail geantwortet hat. Er war den einzige, den ich für das zahlen lassen konnte, was sie mir angetan haben.

„Du hattest deine Rache", sagte Ianto verzweifelt. „Lass uns raus und wir können einfach gehen. Wir können immer noch nach Hause gehen!"

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig", antwortete sie, das Schmollen in ihrer Stimme war offensichtlich. „Da ist eine ganze Welt voller Kurzlebiger, die es nicht verdienen zu leben." Sie machte eine Pause und Ianto konnte ihr atmen durch die Tür hören. „Komm mit mir", wisperte sie. „Wir können jeder unsere Rache an den Menschen haben, die uns weh getan haben."

„Jeder Mensch, der uns irgendwann einmal geschadet haben mag, ist längst ot", erwiderte Ianto. Sein Herz blutete in seiner Brust. „Diese Menschen da draußen sind unschuldig. Sie haben uns nichts getan!"

Er war sich der Ironie seiner Worte sehr bewusst. Er hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht die Kurzlebigen für das zu verurteilen, was ihm angetan worden war, dass er begonnen hatte, sie alle zu hassen, zum Teil sogar seine eigenen Kollegen. Und nun versuchte er einen anderen Drachen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es wert waren, zu leben.

Lisa lachte. „Ich habe gehört, wie geringschätzig du selbst über die Menschheit gesprochen hast, Ianto. Du weißt, dass du das selbst nicht glaubst."

„Ja, das habe ich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie töten will oder werde. Ich wollte nur, dass wir nach Hause gehen können." Er lehnte sein Gesicht gegen das kalte Metall. Er musst irgendwie zu ihr durchkommen.

„Es ist dein zu Hause, Ianto. Nicht meines. Ich werde diesen Ort jetzt verlassen. Du hast die Wahl: komm mit mir oder bleib bei diesen Menschen, die dich nicht verstehen und dem einen, der dich zurückgewiesen hat. Ich würde dir das niemals antun; das weißt du, oder nicht? Ich würde bis in alle Ewigkeit bei dir bleiben, ich würde mich willig an dich binden. Ich weiß, dass du das willst." Sie unterbrach sich selbst und plötzlich hörte er das erste Mal seit tausend Jahren die Sprache der Drachen, die gewispert von ihren Lippen kam … es war sein Name, sein wahrer Name, einer den er niemals jemand anderem als ihr verraten hatte.

Oh, er wollte das. Er wollte mehr als alles andere die Möglichkeit haben sein langes Leben mit einem Gefährten und Kindern verbringen und er wollte verstanden werden. Er konnte sich dieses Leben mit einer Familie und Frieden so gut vorstellen, in den Bergen rund um Ddraig Llyn …

„Ianto."

Die vertraute Stimme durchbrach seine Träumerei und er drehte sich um, um zu Jack zu sehen, der direkt hinter ihm stand. Jacks Hände waren in seinen Taschen vergraben und er sah so voller Wehmut zu Ianto, dass es diesem fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Warum hatte Jack ihn nicht schon so ansehen können, bevor sie in dieser Situation gelandet waren? Warum hatte er damit so lange gewartet?

„Geht nicht", murmelte Jack. „Du bist kein blutrünstiger Mörder. Du magst uns nicht leiden können, aber du respektierst uns. Du respektierst, was wir tun, um diesem Planeten zu helfen. Und du weißt, dass sie es verdienen zu leben. Du hast zu viele sterben sehen, um es nicht zu wissen."

Das war seine Wahl: Lisa, die wie er war und trotzdem so offensichtlich geschädigt durch die Experimente, die man an ihr durchgeführt hatte; oder Jack, der Mann, den er liebte und den er dennoch nicht haben konnte. Er hatte geglaubt, diese Wahl längst getroffen zu haben, als er Lisa aus den Trümmern von Canary Wharf gerettet und sie vor Jack versteckt hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, er sei vollkommen von Jack zurückgewiesen worden; er hätte eine kurzlebige Frau dem ewigen Drachen vorgezogen, dem einen Wesen, das wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, was es bedeutete für die Ewigkeit zu leben. Der Mann, der standhaft daran glaubte, allein zu bleiben, auch wenn er es nicht musst, und der alle um ihn herum damit verletzte.

Und dann war da Lisa; der letzte Drache neben ihm selbst, die so viel durchgemacht hatte, die so viel schlechtes gesehen und erlebt hatte, und von der er geglaubt hatte, sie hätte all das unbeschadet überstanden … nur dass er sich darin geirrt hatte. Jetzt wollte sie Rache nehmen an Menschen, die schon lange tot waren, und sie war bereit jeden zu vernichten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Sie war bereit ihrem eigenen Friedvollen Wesen den Rücken zu kehren, um diejenigen zu vernichten, von denen sie dachte, sie hätten sie verletzt, und sie dachte dass er das selbe fühlte, wie sie.

Es war nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

„Lass mich raus", antwortete er. „Ich komme mit dir."

Dem Schock in Jacks Gesicht zu begegnen war schrecklich. Aber Ianto konnte das nicht zu sich durchdringen lassen.

Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Owen. Ianto hatte fast vergessen, dass er auch hier unten war. „Du willst deine Freunde für einen mörderischen, verrückten Drachen betrügen?"

Ianto schnellte nach vorn und packte Owen am kragen, stieß ihn gegen die Wand. „Wage es nicht", grollte er. Er ließ seine Augen ihre natürliche Form annehmen. „Du hast kein Recht, so über sie zu sprechen. Du hast keine Ahnung, was sie durchstehen musste … was wir durchstehen mussten! Du hast kein Recht, über uns zu urteilen!"

Ianto fühlte Hand auf seinen Schultern, die ihn von dem erschrockenen Arzt weg zogen. „Hör auf!", knurrte Jack. „Du bringst ihn noch um!"

Er schaffte es Ianto von Owen fort zu ziehen und schob den Drachen von sich. Wut und Schmerz sprachen aus jeder von Jacks Bewegungen und alles, woran Ianto denken konnte, war das irgendwie wieder gut zu machen.

Ianto lief zurück zu der sich öffnenden Tür. Er schlüpfte hindurch, schob sie hinter sich wieder zu und ließ die beiden Männer eingesperrt zurück. Er sah zu Lisa; sie strahlte geradezu, ihr Lächeln erhellte ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Aber jetzt konnte Ianto etwas anderes in ihrem Ausdruck erkennen. Er schaffte es kaum sein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. „Komm", sagte er, nach ihrer nun warmen Hand greifend. „Ich muss etwas holen und dann können wir gehen."

Hand in Hand liefen sie in Richtung des Hauptraums der Basis. Ianto wollte nicht nachdenken; er wollte nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, was nun passieren würde. Es war schrecklich genug, dass er Jack verraten hatte …

Auf halbem Weg nach oben wurde der Lockdown aktiviert.

Ianto wusste, dass Jack dafür verantwortlich war. Mit Sicherheit hatte der Captain über ihr Kommunikationssystem Toshiko gewarnt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lisa besorgt.

„Sie haben die Basis abgeriegelt", erklärte Ianto. „Keine Sorge, ich kann das Programm überschreiben."

Sie lächelte zu ihm und Ianto erwiderte es. Sein Brust schlug so hart in seiner Brust, dass er sich wunderte, ob sie es nicht hören musste.

Der Arbeitsbreich war verlassen. Jack musste Gwen und Tosh befohlen haben, zu gehen, sobald der Lockdown gestartet war und er war froh, dass sie nirgends zu sehen waren. Ianto setzte Lisa auf das Sofa. „Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er und drückte ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er Säure getrunken.

Ohne zu ihr zurück zu sehen lief er in Jacks Büro und zu dem geheimen Archiv. Jack hatte ihm die Codes vor Jahren anvertraut – er hatte ihm vertraut! - und er brauchte nur einen Moment um es zu öffnen und zu finden, wonach er suchte.

Es war ein schmuckloses Schwert, einschließlich des mit Leder umbundenen Griffs vielleicht achtzig Zentimeter lang. Es war schartig und ungepflegt, und dennoch sah man ihm an, dass es einst eine gute Waffe gewesen war.

Es war von dem so genannte Ritter getragen worden, der seine Mutter getötet hatte.

Ianto starrte auf das Schwert. Er konnte nichts gegen die Übelkeit tun. Das Schwert mochte nicht nach viel aussehen, doch es war von dem Blut eines Drachen getränkt worden und das verfärbte die Waffe. Ein einzelne Träne fiel auf das Metall und es war erst dieser Moment, in dem Ianto bemerkte, dass er weinte.

Er schob es zurück in die schlichte Scheide und band sich den alten Ledergurt um die Hüfte. Er wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augen, dann drehte der Drache sich um und kehrte zu Lisa zurück, die auf ihn wartete.

Lisas Augen verengten sich, als sie das Schwert sah. „Warum willst du das mitnehmen?", forderte sie zu wissen. Sie stand auf und alles in ihrer Haltung war abwehrend.

Natürlich wusste sie, was es war; Ianto hatte die blutrünstige Geschichte von dem Massaker an seinen Eltern mit ihr geteilt. „Eine Erinnerung … mehr nicht", sagte er. „Ich kann es nicht hier lassen."

„Ich denke, es ist ein bisschen schaurig das Schwert mit dir zu tragen, mit dem deine Mutter getötet wurde", erwiderte sie. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, aus seiner Reichweite hinaus.

„Es … hilft mir, mich zu erinnern", antwortete er. „Meine Mutter hat mich stets gelehrt meinem Herzen zu folgen, ihm ungeachtet allem anderen zu folgen." Er hatte diesen Rat in letzter Zeit außer Acht gelassen und nun erkannte er, dass seine Mutter recht behielt.

„Du sagtest, du kannst diesen Lockdown aufheben?", erinnerte Lisa ihn.

Ianto nickte und trat zu Toshikos Computer. Er benutzte sein Passwort um die das Lockdown-Programm aufzurufen, innerlich grinsend als er erkannte, wie gut Toshiko war; Jack musste ihr den Befehl gegeben haben, dass seine Codes deaktiviert wurden.

Er fühlte, wie Lisa hinter ihm näher kam, um zuzusehen, wie er das Programm hackte. Sie war so nah, dass er die Hitze ihres Körpers durch die Lagen des Stoffs ihrer Kleidung spüren konnte. Sie war jetzt innerhalb der Reichweite.

Und Ianto fuhr herum, griff nach ihrem Hals und nutzt all seine Kraft um sie still zu halten, als er den Drachentöter aus seiner Scheide zog.

Er erwischte sie im Moment der Überraschung. Lisa war lang genug in Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt, damit Ianto das Schwert ziehen und es gegen den weichen Punkt unter ihrer linken Achsel richten konnte.

Aber das war alles an Vorteil, das sie ihm gab.

In einem unvermittelten Ausbruch von goldenen Licht verwandelte Lisa sich in ihre Drachengestalt.

Ianto wurde gegen Toshs Tisch zurückgeschleudert, der Zusammenprall ließ das Schwert fast aus seinem Griff gleiten. Sie ragte über ihm auf, ihr schwarzer Körper nahm fast den ganzen Platz zwischen dem Tisch und dem medizinischen Bereich ein. „Wie kannst du es wagen", zischte Lisa. „Wie kannst du es wagen, dich gegen mich zu wenden." Ihr Kopf fuhr vor und alles was Ianto tun konnte, vor den scharfen Zähnen zurück zu weichen.

Er landete ungeschickt, aber er schaffte es das Schwert in der Hand zu behalten. Es gab nur eines, was er tun konnte um sich gegen sie zu wehren und sich vor ihren Klauen und Flammen zu schützen.

Er löste seine eigene Verwandlung aus.

Es war zu wenig Platz für zwei ausgewachsene Drachen, aber Ianto hoffte, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde. Er sprang auf sie zu, wollte sie überrumpeln. Er schaffte es sie auf den Boden zu drücken, nutzte seine Hinterbeine und den Schwanz um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Er umschloss das Schwert so gut er konnte mit seinen eigenen großen, klauenartigen Händen. Er wusste, er musste den richtigen Punkt sofort treffen, wenn er sie schnell töten wollte.

Trotz allem wollte er nicht, dass sie unnötig leiden musste.

Lisa zischte und spuckte unter ihm, versucht verzweifelt sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Ianto grub seine Klauen in ihre Flanken, er musst sie lang genug auf den Boden halten.

Und dann ergab sich seine Möglichkeit von ganz allein und sein Ziel wurde ihm schutzlos präsentiert.

Ianto stieß das Schwer tief in die ungeschützt Haut ihres Unterarms, trieb es so weit hinein, wie er konnte.

Lisa schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, ein heftiges Schaudern schmiss Ianto fast von ihr, nachdem ihre verzweifelten Versuche sich zu befreien, daran gescheitert waren. „Warum?", entrann es ihren Lippen, zusammen mit ihrem letzten Atem.

Ianto Jones war – einmal mehr – der Letzte.

Er rollte sich zur Seite und zog sie ihn seine Arme, ohne ihr Blut auf seinen Klauen zu beachten. Er schrie seinen Schmerz dem unsichtbaren Himmel entgegen, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Rest des Teams sich um ihn sammelte.

Sein Lied hallte durch die Basis als sein Herz ein weiteres Mal brach.


	10. Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf - 6

_Das Vermächtnis von Canary Wharf – Kapitel Sechs_

**26. September 2007**

„Jack."

Jack erstarrte und sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Gwen stand in der Tür zu seinem Büro und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sagte ihm, dass das hier kein freundschaftlicher Besuch war.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er war wirklich in der Stimmung um sich jetzt mit irgendwem auseinander zu setzen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich nach Hause geschickt", sagte er nicht sehr freundlich. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das, womit er beschäftigt gewesen war: das Schwert zu reinigen, mit dem Ianto Lisa getötet hatte.

Drachentöter hatte Ianto es an dem Tag genannt, als er es Jack gegeben hatte. Er hatte dem Captain einen Weg gezeigt, ihn zu töten, hatte Jack mit diesem Wissen vertraut. Im Falle einer Notlage, hatte der Drache gesagt. Dann hatte er mit ihm geteilt, wo es herkam und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Jack vor dem Drachen geweint hatte.

„Das hast du", antwortete sie und Jack war irritiert davon, dass sie seine ablehnende Haltung nicht als das nahm, was sie war. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Beeil dich. Ich bin müde. Es war eine lange Nacht." Es hatte Stunden gedauert alles aufzuräumen, nachdem er es letztendlich geschafft hatte, Ianto zu überreden sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln und ihn in Begleitung von Tosh nach Hause zu schicken. Er hatte schrecklich ausgesehen; die Augen hatten in dem bleichen Gesicht viel zu groß gewirkt, dunkel umrandet und so voller Schmerz, dass Jack nicht in der Lage gewesen ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Nachdem er sich widerstandslos hatte nach Hause bringen lassen und auch Gwen nach Hause geschickt worden war, hatten Jack und Owen sich um Lisas Körper und den dieses Wissenschaftlers, Tanizaki, gekümmert.

„Ich wollte mit dir über Ianto sprechen", sagte Gwen. Sie trat in den Raum und blieb vor Jacks Tisch stehen.

Jack sah sie an und legte das Schwert auf dem Tuch ab, das über seinen Knien lag. Sie hatte einen streitlustigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und er wusste, dass das hier unschön werden würde. „Was ist mit Ianto?"

„Was planst du mit … ihm zu tun?"

Das Zögern in ihrem Satz ließ ihn mit den Augen rollen. „Ich plane ihm Zeit zum Trauern zu geben und wenn er bereit ist, dann kommt er zurück zur Arbeit."

Gwen sah über diese Erwiderung überrascht aus. „Aber Jack … er ist ein Alien. Ich dachte, wir jagen Aliens."

Es war dieser Moment in dem Jack erkannte, dass Ianto Recht damit gehabt hatte, ihr nicht anzuvertrauen ein Drache zu sein. „Nein, Gwen … Ianto ist ein Drache. Er ist auf der Erde geboren worden, genauso wie seine Eltern und Großeltern. Zur Hölle, er kann seine Familiengeschichte fast eine Million Jahre zurück verfolgen." Er schmunzelte. „Frage ihn mal danach, wie das Oberhaupt seines Clans entschieden hat, den frühen Menschen den Umgang mit dem Feuer zu lehren … das ist zu komisch."

Jacks Versuch die Stimmung aufzuhellen schien nicht zu greifen. Stattdessen bedachte sie ihn mit einem verärgerten Blick. „Du meinst, du wusstest von ihm und hast nichts gesagt?"

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Zum einen … natürlich wusste ich es. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn eingestellt habe." Mehr oder weniger, dachte er bei sich selbst. Er würde Gwen nichts von dem Tarot-Mädchen erzählen; sie würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen. „Und zum anderen … Es ist Iantos Entscheidung, mit wem er das Wissen über sein wahres Wesen teilt und er hat sich entschieden, es nicht mit dir zu teilen."

„Und die anderen?"

„Sie wissen über ihn Bescheid, ja."

„Warum er mir dann nichts gesagt?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, Gwen", schnappte Jack. „Vielleicht, weil er sie seit Jahren kennt und du erst seit ein paar Wochen hier bist? Oder vielleicht weil er wusste, dass du genau so reagieren würdest, wie du es jetzt tust?" Natürlich hatte er sich über letzteres nicht sicher sein können, aber die Erklärung, die Ianto ihm gegeben hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen. „Oder vielleicht, weil du entschieden hast ihn wie … einen Teil der Einrichtung zu behandeln, statt wie meinen Stellvertreter und damit deinen Vorgesetzten?"

Gwens Augen wurden groß, dann verengten sie sich. „Er ist nur ein Kind, Jack. Er hat es sich nicht verdient, Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

Jack lachte. „Ein Kind? Gwen, dieses so genannte Kind ist über zweitausend Jahre alt. Er ist derjenige, der mir geholfen hat Torchwood zu dem zu machen, was es jetzt ist. Und, falls mir jemals irgendetwas passiert, ist er derjenige, dem ich vollkommen damit vertraue, Torchwood am Laufen zu halten. Also komm von deinem hohen Ross herunter, Miss Cooper, denn Ianto Jones ist der Mann, der meine rechte Hand ist und nichts wird das ändern."

„Aber das ist es doch … er ist kein Mann. Er hat kein Recht hier zu sein, ganz besonders nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

Der Captain schmiss das Tuch, mit dem er das Schwert poliert hatte, auf den Tisch. „Und was glaubst du, ist hier letzte Nacht passiert?" Er war neugierig zu hören, wie sie die Ereignisse interpretierte, denn er war sich sicher, sie hatte etwas anderes gesehen, als die anderen – einschließlich Jack selbst – es getan hatten.

Gwen hob das Kinn dickköpfig. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er eine gefährliche Kreatur in die Basis geschmuggelt hat, eine Kreatur, die uns alle umgebracht hätte, wenn sie nicht aufgehalten worden wäre."

„Also gut", sagte er. Er griff nach dem Drachentöter und lehnte ihn neben sich gegen den Tisch. „Lass mich dir erklären, was wirklich passiert ist, ja? Ich habe jemanden gesehen, dessen Einsamkeit und verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach jemand anderem seiner Art ihn dazu getrieben hat, alles zu tun, um die erste seiner Art zu retten, die er seit eintausend Jahren gesehen hat. Alles zu tun, um ihr zu helfen, das zu überwinden, was die Menschen ihr angetan haben. Ich habe gesehen, wie er erkannt hat, dass er darin gescheitert ist und ich habe gesehen, wie er sie getötet hat, statt sie entkommen zu lassen. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich selbst dabei das Herz heraus gerissen hat. Das ist es, was ich gesehen habe, Gwen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ein von Grund auf gutes Wesen jeden seiner eigenen Träume und Wünsche aufgegeben hat, um uns zu retten."

Der Ausdruck in Gwens Gesicht war ungläubig. „Du willst mich verarschen. Du willst das, was er getan hat, einfach entschuldigen?"

Jack seufzte. Sie wollte nicht einmal versuchen zu verstehen. Er musste ihr zu Gute halten, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht von Iantos Geschichte wusste, aber sie musste doch trotzdem gesehen habe, wie viel Qual und Trauer Ianto die letzte Nacht bereitet hatte. „Ich habe gedacht, mit all dem Mitgefühl, das du behauptest zu haben, würdest du die erste Person sein, die erkennt, was es mit Ianto getan hat, dass er letzte Nacht Lisa töten musste."

Sie wich zurück, als hätte er sie körperlich geschlagen. „Natürlich fühle ich mit ihm, dass er jemanden verloren hat -"

„Nein, Gwen. Ich denke nicht, dass du das tust." Diese Erkenntnis traf auch ihn unerwartet. „Du bist bloß wütend, weil du Iantos Geheimnis nicht gekannt hast. Und weil ich bereit bin, ihm zu vergeben. Und weil ich nicht bereit bin, dich über ihn zu stellen. Er hat durch irgendetwas deinen Stolz verletzt und das macht dich wütend."

„Das ist Schwachsinn!"

„Tatsächlich? Es ist Schwachsinn? Gwen, diese 'Kreatur', wie du sie nennst, war eine junge Frau, die von Menschen gefangen gehalten, gefoltert und mit der experimentiert wurde. Ianto hat sie aus den Trümmern von Canary Wharf gerettet. Es hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um ihr zu helfen -"

„Er hat sie vor uns versteckt!"

„Ja, das hat er. Und ich bin der erste, der zugibt, dass es meine Schuld ist." Es war eine wirklich schmerzhafte Erkenntnis für Jack, zu wissen, dass er so vollständig Iantos Vertrauen in sich verloren hatte, dass der Drache sich nicht gewagt hatte, zu ihm zu kommen nachdem er Lisa gefunden hatte. All das hier hätte vielleicht ein deutlich besseres Ende nehmen können, wenn Jack nicht alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hätte, um Ianto auf Armeslänge von sich fern zu halten. Das war ein Wissen, mit dem er lernen musste zu leben und er hoffte, dass er irgendwie in der Lage sein würde, die Beziehung zu Ianto doch noch zu retten.

„Wieso ist das deine Schuld?", spottete sie.

„Das spielt keine Rolle." Er wollte mit ihr nicht seine Gefühle für Ianto teilen. „Aber was du nicht weißt, ist dass Ianto Jones der letzte Drache ist. Es gibt keine anderen mehr, neben ihm. Und es waren die Menschen, die für diesen Genozid verantwortlich sind, Gwen. Und trotzdem hat er sich entschieden sein zu Hause zu verlassen und die Nachkommen derjenigen zu beschützen, die seine Familie ermordet haben." Er hob das Schwert hoch. „Mit dieser Waffe wurde seine Mutter getötet. Er hat sie als Erinnerung daran behalten, wie schlecht die Menschheit sein kann. Sag mir ganz ehrlich … wärst du bereit für jemanden zu kämpfen, der Rhys umgebracht hat? Oder deine Eltern? Wärst du bereit all das zur Seite zu schieben, um für ein höheres Ziel zu kämpfen?"

Gwen starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Es tut mir Leid, Jack, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, warum wir hier eine Kreatur zu arbeiten haben, die uns alle töten könnte."

„Und trotzdem tut er es."

Sie drehten sich beide um und entdeckten Tosh in der Tür, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Gesicht versteinert in Wut.

Jack legte das Schwert zur Seite und trat um seinen Tisch herum. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Tosh verzog ihr Gesicht. „Er ist gegangen, Jack. Er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen, er würde nach Hause gehen."

Jack musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, über seine schmerzende Brust zu reiben. „Hat er gesagt, ob er zurück kommt?"

Sie nickte. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er allein sein sollte, Jack. Er ist so gebrochen …"

Er nahm sie in den Arm, versuchte ihr den Trost zu geben, den Jack selbst nicht erhalten konnte. Das alles war sein Fehler. Er hatte Ianto weg gestoßen und nun war er gegangen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. „Wir müssen ihm Zeit geben, Tosh."

„Ich weiß", wisperte sie. Sie klammerte sich einen Moment an ihn, dann schob sie ihn von sich und ihr Blick richtete sich auf Gwen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich denkst, das Herz von Torchwood zu sein", klagte sie die andere Frau an. „Wenn du es wärst, hättest du geholfen deinem Kollegen in seiner Trauer zu helfen, statt ihm in den Rücken zu fallen."

Gwen sah erschrocken aus über Toshs Ton. Jack konnte das verstehen; sein leises Computergenie verlor nicht oft ihr Temperament, aber sie war ungebrochen loyal gegenüber ihren Freunden und besonders gegenüber dem Drachen.

„Ich denke, du solltest nach Hause gehen, Gwen", schlug Jack vor, obwohl sein Ton befehlend war. „Geh und verbring den Tag mit Rhys. Denk darüber nach, was du hast und was andere verloren haben. Denk daran, lass es dir nicht entgleiten."

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie diskutieren, doch Jack war nicht bereit sich weiterhin mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu, legte seinen Arm um Toshs Schulter und führte sie zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Tisch. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kante, um ihr näher sein zu können. „Wirst du klar kommen?", fragte er leise.

Toshiko nickte. „Es ist nur so hart, weißt du? Er ist mein bester Freund und ich kann ihm nicht helfen..

Es erklang ein Schnauben, dann sah Jack, wie Gwen sich umdrehte und ging. Er war niemals erleichterter gewesen. „Ich weiß, Tosh." Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Ich habe das wirklich versaut, was?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte nein sagen, Jack …"

„Nein. Wenn ich mich ihm nicht so entfremdet hätte, dann wäre er vielleicht zu uns gekommen, als er sie gefunden hat. Es war nicht, dass er dir und Owen nicht getraut hat, aber er hat mir nicht mehr vertraut."

Sie lachte traurig. „Als ich hier her kam, dachte ich, es gäbe eine Konstante, die sich niemals ändern würde: Iantos Glaube an dich."

„Ich vermisse es, Tosh. Ich vermisse ihn. Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gut machen?" Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, was Ianto gesagt hatte und er musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass der Drache vollkommen Recht gehabt hatte mit seinem Urteil über Jacks 'Einsamkeit'.

„Ich glaube, im Moment hat er Angst, dass du ihm seinen Verrat nicht verzeihen könntest. Er … hat mir erzählt, was in seinem Hort passiert ist." Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinab, die zusammengefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen.

Jack streckte seine eigenen Hände aus und umschloss ihre. „Nein, ich bin derjenige, der ihn betrogen hat." Er lehnte sich zurück, seufzend. „Natürlich, im ersten Moment war ich erschrocken darüber, dass er mit ihr gegangen ist. Aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass er sehr genau wusste, dass ich weiß, wie man diesen Raum verlassen kann. Er wusste, dass ich mich befreien und ihm folgen würde." Es gab eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung in der Tür: ein kleiner Hebel direkt unter dem Schloss an der Innenseite, der die Tür von innen öffnen konnte, sollte jemand darin eingesperrt werden. Es war eines der Dinge, die Ianto an dem großen besonders gemocht hatte, als er nach einem Ort für seinen Hort gesucht hatte. Er hatte sich nicht gesorgt, ausgesperrt zu sein … aber aus versehen eingesperrt zu werden wäre ihm wirklich unangenehm gewesen, hatte er erklärt.

Seinen Kopf schüttelnd sagte Jack traurig: „Ich hätte es für ihn getan, wenn er mich gelassen hätte."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das weiß er." Tosh griff nach seiner Hand.

Sie stand für einen Moment so da, dann zog Jack seine Hand zurück und straffte seine Schulter. „Wir müssen ihm einfach Zeit geben", sagte er. „Er wird nach Hause gehen und trauern und dann wieder kommen."

„Ich wünschte nur, er wäre nicht gegangen, bevor ich aufgewacht bin."

„Vielleicht hat er gefürchtet, du würdest ihm ausreden wollen, zu gehen?"

„Vielleicht." Tosh schnaubte. „Ich hätte ihn daran erinnert, dass er das nicht allein durchstehen muss." Sie stand auf. „Ich werde mich um meine Arbeit kümmern. Ich weiß, du hast uns allen den Tag frei gegeben, aber ich muss irgendetwas tun, um mich vom Denken abzuhalten."

Jack nickte. „Arbeite nicht zu hart", verlangte er. „Und gehe, wenn du dich danach fühlst."

„Das werde ich nicht … und das werde ich." Sie lächelte leicht. Dann zögerte sie. „Wir tun das richtige und es wird alles gut, oder?"

Er zog sie in eine weitere Umarmung. „Ja, Tosh. Es wird alles gut."

Es war ein Versprechen, von dem er entschlossen war, es zu halten.

Er dachte an das, was Ianto ihm einmal gesagt hatte … über Vertrauen. Er erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, als sie auf dem Dach des Millenium Centers gestanden hatten und darüber diskutiert hatten, Gwen ins Team zu holen und über sein – vorhandenes oder nicht vorhandenes – Vertrauen in dieses Team. Er hatte versucht Ianto dazu zu überreden, Gwen zu vertrauen … und der Drache hatte es abgelehnt. An diesem Morgen hatte Jack eine Ahnung erhalten, warum er das getan hatte.

Aber der Drache hatte ihn auch darauf hingewiesen, dass Jack Toshiko und Owen so viel länger kannte als Gwen und dass er keinem von beiden jemals die Wahrheit über seine Unsterblichkeit gesagt hatte. Natürlich hätte auch Gwen nichts erfahren, wenn sie nicht selbst miterlebt hätte, wie er vom Tod zurück gekommen war, aber das hatte der Captain ihm nicht erzählt.

Wenn Jack behauptete, Gwen mit seinem Geheimnis vertrauen zu können, warum konnte er das dann nicht mit den beiden Menschen tun, die ihn seit Jahren kannten?

Vertrauen – oder eher das Fehlen von eben diesem – war das, was zu dem Chaos der vergangenen Nacht geführt hatte.

Es war Zeit, dass Jack begann zu vertrauen. Und er konnte jetzt gleich damit anfangen.

„Tosh, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir erzählen muss …"


	11. Zweischenspiel - Jahrestag

_Zwischenspiel - Jahrestag_

**1. Oktober 2007**

Der Drache saß auf einem hohen Felsen und sah auf sein Tal hinunter. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert in den sieben Jahren, seit er es verlassen hatte. Er sog die kalte Bergluft tief in seine Lungen ein und genoss die Ruhe des Moments.

Er war erst seit vier Tagen zu Hause und obwohl die Umgebung vertraut und tröstend war, war er noch weit davon entfernt, sich wieder gut zu fühlen. Er seufzte, legte seinen Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Vorderbeinen ab. Er schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz über ihn hinweg rollte. Sie hätte es hier geliebt, dachte er, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber gleich wieder; Lisa war viel zu verloren gewesen, um die Stille schätzen zu können.

Es war so offensichtlich mit dem Wissen, das er jetzt im Nachhinein hatte, dass ihr Geist viel mehr geschädigt worden war, als ihr Körper. Er hätte es erwarten sollen, nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht hatte. Aber er hatte Hoffnung gehabt und diese Hoffnung war er in dem Moment vollkommen verloren gewesen, als sie Tanizaki getötet hatte. Mit diesem Verlust war die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sie es von Anfang an geplant hatte, dass sie den Wissenschaftler ausgewählt hatte, weil er irgendeine schwache Verbindung zur ihrer Gefangennahme und ihrer Folter gehabt hatte. Die Folter, die sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Er hatte das einzige getan, was er hatte tun können.

Es war lange Zeit ein Gesetz gewesen, dass ein Drache keinen anderen Drachen tötete, und er hatte dieses Gesetz gebrochen, um die Kurzlebigen zu retten … und sein Team. Es war die schrecklichste Wahl gewesen, vor die er hatte gestellt werden können, und nun trauerte um sie, wie nur ein Drache es konnte.

Aber Lisa war nicht das einzige, worum er trauerte.

Er hatte Jack verraten und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das jemals wieder gut machen konnte. Es war diese eine Sache, von der er gedacht hatte, niemals fähig zu sein, sie zu tun; er glaubte von ganzen Herzen an Jack, trotz allem was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Aber das Vertrauen … das war verschwunden und Ianto konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern, wann genau er erkannte hatte, dass er Jack nicht mehr vertraute. Das hatte schon begonnen, bevor Gwen Cooper aufgetaucht war und der unverschämten Art, mit der Jack sie in das Team gebracht hatte. Nein, dass hatte lange vor den aktuellen Ereignissen begonnen.

Es bedrückte ihn, denn das war nicht, wie er fühlen wollte.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wieso Jack sich so verhielt; es gab Momente, in denen sie sich so nahe waren und andere, in denen Jack für Tage nicht mit ihm sprach, außer es handelte sich um irgendeine Art Befehl. An den besten Tagen waren sie Freunde … an den schlechtesten waren sie unbeteiligte Vorgesetzter und Untergebener.

Der Drache wusste wirklich nie, was er als nächstes zu erwarten hatte.

Hinter seinen geschlossen Lidern zogen Bilder vorbei. Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten; der Beginn ihrer Arbeit bei Torchwood Drei; ihre Gespräche, während sie auf dem Dach irgend eines hohen Gebäudes saßen, auf die schlafende Stadt herab sehend; die wenige Momente, in denen sie wirklich intim gewesen waren, als Jack ihm gezeigt hatte, wie empfänglich für Genuss seine menschliche Gestalt war.

Unweigerlich kamen ihm auch die schlechten Dinge in Erinnerung. Die Diskussionen über nichts; die Momente, in denen Jack ihn vollkommen außen vor ließ; die Zeiten, in denen Jack wortlos verschwand. Seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der Position des Drachen innerhalb des Teams; wie er sich gegenüber ihrem neusten Mitglied aufspielte. Die Szene in der Schießhalle, die nicht nur ihn verlegen gemacht hatte, sonder auch Toshiko und Owen. Es war einfach zu viel.

Er dachte darüber nach, nicht zurück zu gehen. Konnte er dem, was er für sein Schicksal gehalten hatte, den Rücken kehren? Er befand sich mitten in einer Gewissenskrise, geplagt von der Schuld, die er auf sich geladen hatte, und er wusste nicht, ob er sich davon erholen konnte.

Er riss seine Augen auf, um die Bilder in der Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken verschwinden zu lasse. Seine Flügel auseinander faltend, stand er auf und stieß sich von seinem Platz ab und nutzte die Aufwinde in dem Tal. Der Drache begann über dem Dorf zu kreisen, beobachtete es von seiner hohen Position aus. Dank seiner übermenschlichen Sehkraft konnte er die einzelnen Dorfbewohner erkennen, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Sie erinnerten ihn daran, dass es Menschen gab, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte; nicht wie die ach so menschliche Gwen Cooper, die bisher nicht viel von dieser Menschlichkeit gezeigt hatte, die Jack in ihr sah. Er konnte sich sehr genau daran erinnern, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als er über Lisas Körper getrauert hatte. Sie hatte das genaue Gegenteil von dem gezeigt, was seine anderen Kollegen empfunden hatte, die einen Freund in seiner Qual gesehen hatte, statt irgendeine Art bizarrer Kreatur.

Der Drache ließ sich tiefer sinken, landete schließlich auf dem Dorfplatz. Niemand zuckte auch nur mit der Wimper, als der große, grüne Drache mitten unter ihnen stand; und das änderte sich auch nicht, als er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte. Er liebte seine Freiheit hier in Ddraig Llyn, wo er sich nicht verstecken musste, aus Angst und Misstrauen davor, was andere denken oder tun würden.

Ianto lief zum Gasthaus. Der Grüne Drache war seit Jahrhunderten in seinem Besitz, seit es ihm von der Familie überschrieben worden war, die ihn nach dem Mord an seinen Eltern bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Die Joneses von Ddraig Llyn waren schon sehr viel länger in dem Dorf gewesen, waren Nachkommen eben der Hohepriester, die seine Drachenfamilie einst verehrt hatten. Das große, steinerne Gebäude kam so nah an ein Heim der Sterblichen heran, wie es für den unsterblichen Drachen möglich war und entsprechend gut kümmerte er sich darum.

„Ianto!"

Er drehte sich um, als sein Name gerufen wurde, und wandte sich zur Rezeption des Gasthauses, wo Rhiannon Davies auf ihn wartete. Sie war das letzte Mitglied der ursprünglichen Familie Jones und als sie Johnny Davies geheiratet hatte, hatte sie ihren Geburtsnamen abgelegt. Nun waren keine anderen Joneses mehr übrig und manchmal machte es ihn traurig, dass er der einzige war, der diesen Namen fortan tragen würde.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein großer Blumenstrauß. „So", sagte er trocken, „hat Johnny doch noch eine romantische Ader entwickelt?"

Rhiannon rollte mit den Augen. „Das wird nicht mehr passieren", sagte sie scharf. „Sie sind für dich."

Ianto stockte. Wer würde ihm Blumen schicken? Er besah sich den Strauß näher, der in einer Kristallglasvase stand und dessen Farbe sich deutlich gegen das dunkle Holz des Tisches abhob. Er bestand aus Herbstblumen, gelb und orange und rot, und er roch wundervoll.

„Willst du die Karte dazu nicht lesen?", fragte Rhiannon und sah dabei viel zu neugierig aus, wie Ianto fand.

Ianto zog den weißen Umschlag zwischen den Blüten. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, du weißt schon, von wem die sind?"

Sie versuchte unschuldig auszusehen und scheiterte kläglich. „Also gut", gab sie zu, „aber ich weiß es nur, weil Becca diejenige war, die ihn zusammengestellt und ausgeliefert hat."

Das machte Sinn, denn Becca Williams war die Besitzerin des einzigen Ladens im Dorf, bei dem man einen solchen Strauß bestellen konnte. Ianto schmunzelte, öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig und zog die Karte heraus.

Sein Kinn fiel überrascht nach unten, als er laß, was dort stand.

_Alles gute zum Jahrestag._

_Jack_

Jahrestag? Wovon redete Jack? Ianto war verwirrt … aber dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Er konnte sich nicht gegen das Lächeln wehren, egal wie enttäuscht er von Jack war. Es zeigte ihm, dass Jack vielleicht tatsächlich gewillt war, ihm zu vergeben.

„Danke, Rhiannon", sagte er, die Vase mit einer Hand vom Tisch hebend.

„HEY!", rief sie, als er sich zum gehen wandte. „Willst du mir nicht irgendetwas erklären?"

Ianto schmunzelte, drehte sich aber nicht um. Stattdessen winkte er ihr unbeschwert mit der freien Hand zu, als er die Treppe zu seinem Raum in ersten Geschoss hoch lief.

„Du bist so gemein, Ianto Jones!", rief sie ihm hinter.

Es war das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen, dass Ianto frei lachte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Als er in seinem Raum an kam – seine alte Wohnung war von Rhiannon und ihrer Familie übernommen worden – stellte Ianto die Blumen ab und nahm sich die Zeit, sie genauer zu mustern. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Jack sich daran erinnert hatte, während Ianto selbst es nicht getan hatte. Aber es war auch nichts, was Ianto wert fand, gefeiert zu werden – im Gegensatz zu Jack, offensichtlich.

Er griff nach seinem Handy und dachte darüber nach Jack anzurufen … aber dann zögerte er, weil er nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. Es war so viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und er brauchte einfach noch mehr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie es weiter gehen sollte, bevor er wieder mit dem Captain reden konnte.

Stattdessen überprüfte er seine Mailbox … und fand eine Nachricht von Kathy Swanson.

Ianto hörte sich die Nachricht an und lauschte stirnrunzelnd der Tirade des DIs. Er seufzte; da war er nur ein paar Tage fort und schon schien alles zusammen zu brechen.

Der Drache wählte eilig ihre Nummer. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Detective?", fragte er, als sie den Anruf entgegen nahm.

„Jones!", rief die Frau und klang erleichtert. „Endlich! Sie können seiner Hoheit von mir ausrichten, dass er diese unfähige, ehemalige Streifenpolizistin an die Leine nehmen und Ihnen Ihren Job zurückgeben soll!"

Er massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde mit ihm reden, aber im Moment bin ich nicht in der Stadt …"

„Dann ist es wahr, was sie gesagt hat?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hat, Detective." Er musste nicht einmal fragen, wer mit 'sie' gemeint war.

„Einer meiner Männer hat nach Ihnen gefragt und Cooper hat ihn wütend angefahren. Dann hat sie gesagt, Sie seien gegangen und würden nicht wiederkommen."

Iantos Herz erstarrte. Gwen dachte, er würde nicht zu Torchwood zurück kommen? Dachte Jack das selbe? Ja, er hatte Toshiko gesagt, dass er wiederkommen würde; und ja, er hatte darüber nachgedacht, tatsächlich nicht wieder zu kommen, aber das würde er zumindest persönlich den anderen sagen und nicht einfach wortlos verschwunden bleiben.

In diesem Moment fand Ianto einen Grund nach Cardiff zurück zu gehen … um Gwen Cooper zu ärgern.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Detective, dass ich zurückkommen werde. Ich habe nur … wegen eines Trauerfalls im Moment Urlaub -"

„Oh verdammt", Swanson klang betroffen. „Es tut mir Leid! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich Sie nicht belästigt -"

„Es ist okay. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass sie jederzeit anrufen können."

„Aber doch nicht zu so einem unpassenden Zeitpunkt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid … Sie überfallen zu haben und für Ihren Verlust."

Er konnte hören, dass sie es ernst meinte und es erinnerte Ianto daran, dass es auch außerhalb von Ddraig Llyn gute Menschen gab. „Danke. Hören Sie, ich werde mit dem Captain reden und zusehen, dass er Gwen zurück pfeift. Und bitte stellen Sie sicher, dass ihre Männer wissen, dass ich in ein paar Wochen zurück sein werde."

„Verstanden. Jones … passen Sie auf sich auf. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid für Sie."

„Noch ein Mal vielen Dank, Detective."

Er beendete das Telefonat seufzend. Nun, das gab ihm einen Grund Jack anzurufen, ganz abgesehen von den Blumen.

Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, bevor er abnahm. „Harkness."

Iantos Herz zog sich beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme schmerzhaft zusammen. „Captain."

„Ianto!" Jack klag sowohl glücklich als auch erleichtert. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich … komme klar, denke ich." Ianto atmete tief durch. „Jack … danke. Dafür, dass du dran gedacht hast, meine ich."

„Dann sind die Blumen angekommen?"

„Sind sie. Aber wirklich, Jack? Blumen?" Er versuchte das Lachen aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ianto konnte kaum glauben, wie gut es war nur Jacks Stimme zu hören und wie sehr er ihn trotz ihrer Schwierigkeiten vermisst hatte.

„Ich habe das so verstanden, dass es eine Tradition ist zu Jahrestagen Blumen zu verschenken!"

„Aber ich bin ein Mann … und ein Drache. Ich weigere mich, als Frau angesehen zu werden!"

„Verallgemeinerungen, Ianto? Ich hatte besseres von dir erwartet!"

Der Drache konnte nicht anders, als über die spottende Empörung in Jacks Stimme zu lachen. Bei allen Göttern, es fühlte sich so gut an mit dem unsterblichen zu sprechen. „Und du bist einen Tag zu spät, wenn du an den Tag gedacht hast, an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind."

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwierig es ist so eine Lieferung für jemanden an einem Sonntag zu organisieren? Und ich musste mich entscheiden, ob ich sie an dem Tag schicke, als ich dich als Menschen oder als Drachen kennen gelernt habe. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es letztendlich keine Rolle spielt, weil du so oder so der selbe bist."

Ianto fühlte Wärme in seiner Brust aufsteigen bei Jacks Worten, aber er schob es zurück. Er hatte Jack betrogen und Jack hatte ihn betrogen. Er hatte nicht das Recht sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, weil Jack an den Tag gedacht hatte, an dem er in den Grünen Drachen gekommen und nach einem Zimmer gefragt hatte.

Aber er konnte seine Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen. Jack mochte dazu in der Lage sein, aber Ianto tat das nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Ianto schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und bemerkte, dass er zu lange geschwiegen hatte. „Entschuldige", antwortete er. „Ich habe mich in meinen Gedanken verloren."

„Ianto", sagte Jack zögernd. „Ich weiß,dass wir an einer Menge Dinge arbeiten müssen, aber ich weiß, dass es das wert ist … dass du das wert bist. Ich möchte wirklich versuchen, die Dinge zwischen uns wieder ins Reine zu bringen."

„Ich … Jack, das wünsche ich mir auch. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich betrogen habe -"

„Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe."

„Ich denke, wir haben uns gegenseitig enttäuscht."

„Du … könntest Recht haben. Aber ich habe über ein paar Dinge nachgedacht, die du gesagt hast und du hattest Recht, besonders darüber, Dinge für mich zu behalten. Ich … habe mit Tosh und Owen über meine Unsterblichkeit gesprochen."

Ianto fiel vor Schreck fast vom Bett. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass Jack das tun würde. Er hatte gedacht, ihre beiden Kollegen würden es irgendwann und durch einen dummen Zufall selbst herausfinden. „Wie haben sie es aufgenommen?"

„Tosh hat es leicht genommen. Owen hat mich angeschrieen, aber er war wohl mehr darüber verärgert, dass ich medizinische Fakten vor ihm geheim gehalten habe, als alles andere. Ich hätte darauf vertrauen sollen, dass sie mich nicht wie einen Freak ansehen."

„Jack, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich." Das war er. Das war ein großer Schritt.

Es war still auf Jacks Seite und Ianto wollte gerade selbst das Wort ergreifen und Jack fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, als der wieder sprach: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was es für mich bedeutet, dass du so empfindest." Der Drache konnte die Dankbarkeit in Jacks Stimme hören. „Da sind noch andere Dinge, die ich dir gern erzählen möchte, aber das würde ich gern persönlich tun. Du … kommst doch zurück, oder nicht?"

„Ja, in ein paar Wochen. Aber ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Wir werden hier sein, wenn du zurück kommst. Und dann werden wir reden."

„In Ordnung." Er machte eine Pause. „Oh Jack … du solltest Gwen das vielleicht sagen."

„Gwen?" Jack klang verwirrt. „Was hat Gwen damit zu tun, ob du zurück kommst?"

„Sie hat offenbar den Constabels von DI Swanson erzählt, ich würde nicht zurück kommen."

Jack fluchte. „Ich nehme an, Swanson hat dich deswegen angerufen?"

„Das hat sie. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich sollte dir ausrichten die ' unfähige, ehemalige Streifenpolizistin' an die Leine zu nehmen und mir meinen Job zurück zu geben."

„Ich werde sicher stellen, genau das zu tun. Wenn du zurück bist, will ich auch deine Hilfe bei ihrem Training haben. Wir sollten zu dem zurückkehren, was funktioniert hat."

Ianto konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Jacks sich seine Worte wirklich so sehr zu Herzen nehmen würde. „Klingt gut."

Im Hintergrund erklang plötzlich geschäftiges Treiben. „Ich muss los, wir haben einen Weevil-Alarm in Splott. Oder sollte ich es Sploe aussprechen?"

Der Drache rollte über diese unverschämte Witzelei die Augen. „Dann sollten Sie sich auf den Weg machen, Sir."

Jack lachte leise. „Bis bald. Und pass auf dich auf."

Jack legte auf und Ianto ließ sein Handy zuklappen. Vielleicht konnten sie die Ereignisse tatsächlich hinter sich lassen.

Er hoffte es sehr.


	12. Der Pakt - 1

_Der Pakt – Kapitel Eins_

**25. Oktober 2007**

„Ianto! Komm doch rein!"

Estelle Cole lächelte zu ihm hinauf und hielt dem Drachen die Tür auf. Ianto erwiderte ihr Lächeln; sie war wirklich eine seiner liebsten Kurzlebigen, mit ihrer wahren Liebe und dem verdienten Respekt gegenüber der Erde und ihrer Kreaturen.

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Es ist eine Weile her, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst. Möchtest du Tee?"

„Bitte", sagte er, sich auf das Sofa setzend. Moses, Estelles Kater, sprang sofort zu ihm und rollte sich auf seinem Schoß zusammen, laut vernehmlich schnurrend. Ianto rubbelte energisch durch sein Fell, was Moses nur lauter schnurren ließ. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht so oft hier war in letzter Zeit …"

Er konnte hören, wie Estelle geschäftig in der kleinen Küche herum lief, als sie den Tee zubereitete. „Es ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme ein wenig erhoben, damit er sie aus dem anderen Raum hören konnte. „Ich weiß, wie sehr Torchwood euch beschäftigt halten kann."

Ianto grinste. Estelle Cole war eine der scharfsinnigsten Personen, die er kannte; sie hatte fast augenblicklich erkannte, was Jack und er mit Torchwood zu tun hatten. Und sie hatte auch sehr schnell Jacks Geschichte durchschaut, sein eigener Sohn zu sein. Wie Jack hatte denken können, das würde tatsächlich funktionieren, hatte der Drache nie verstanden.

„Eigentlich", räumte Ianto ein, als Estelle in den Raum zurück kam und den Tee auf dem Tisch abstellte, „ist vor einer Weile etwas passiert. Und … es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet, um damit klar zu kommen. Tatsächlich war ich in den letzten vier Wochen zu Hause. Ich bin gestern erst zurück gekommen."

Estelle musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Ich sehe … da sind Schatten in deinen Augen."

„Ich habe einen anderen meiner Art gefunden." Er erzählte ihr alles, wie er Lisa gefunden hatte und was vor einem Moment in der Basis passiert war, während sie zusammen Tee tranken und Estelles hervorragenden Kuchen aßen.

„Oh, Ianto", murmelte sie, als er seine Geschichte beendete. „Wie schrecklich." Sie erhob sich aus ihrem eigenen Sessel und setzte ihn zu sich auf das Sofa, legte seine Arme um sie, um ihm Trost zu spenden.

Ianto nahm es an, lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er sie getroffen hatte; sie hatte Jacks Geschichte mitgespielt, dass er und Ianto zusammen arbeiteten und zufällig gerade in der Nachbarschaft waren, bis der Captain den Raum verlassen hatte, weil er ins Bad musste. Dann hatte Estelle sich zu ihm gelehnt und Ianto ruhig gesagt, dass sie sehen konnte, dass er kein Mensch war und dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Es hatte damit geendet, dass er sich noch einmal ohne Jack besucht und sie tatsächlich ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Seit dem waren sie gute Freunde.

Sie saßen so für einige Minuten, bis Ianto sich zurück lehnte. „Danke", sagte er, küsste ihre Stirn.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte sie. Sie setzte sich zurück in ihren Sesseln. „Wofür sind Freunde denn da? Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du Jack nicht damit vertraut hast. Er hätte dir geholfen."

Ianto zuckte zusammen. Er wollte vor Estelle wirklich nicht schlecht von Jack sprechen, aber wenn jemand seine Fehler kannte, dann sie. „Die Dinge stehen zwischen uns seit einer Weile nicht sehr gut. Ich … habe mein Vertrauen in ihn verloren.

Estelle kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hat Jack sich mal wieder wie ein Idiot verhalten?"

Das ließ den Drachen lachen. „Naja, er war nicht der einzige."

„Ja, aber ich habe das Gefühl, du hast nur auf seine Dummheit reagiert."

„Er ist so frustierend. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich mit ihm stehe."

„Ianto", sagte Estelle seufzend. „Du bist Jack sehr wichtig. Das Problem ist, dass er auch Angst hat und unsicher ist. Ich kann verstehen, warum er sich gegenüber uns sterblichen so verhält, aber das sollte er dir gegenüber nicht müssen. Wahrscheinlich ist er es einfach nicht gewohnt, jemanden um sich zu haben, der so lange leben könnte, wie er selbst. Oder es geht etwas anderes, seltsames in seinem Kopf vor sich, aber ich weiß sicher, dass du ihm eine Menge bedeutest."

Einmal mehr war Ianto überrumpelt davon, wie weise Estelle war. „Du hättest ein Drache sein sollen, weißt du?"

„Das ist das größte Kompliment, dass du mir machen könntest."

Sie lachten beide und der Drache genoss die Freundschaft mit dieser Frau. Er hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, warum Jack sie liebte; Sie war so erfrischend und voller Leben, dass man sich einfach zu ihr hingezogen fühlen musste, wie eine Motte zum Licht. „Wie auch immer. Ich werde mich um diese Dinge kümmern, wenn ich ihn sehe", fuhr Ianto fort.

„Du hast ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass du zurück in der Stadt bist?"

„Nein. Ich wollte erst einmal wieder ankommen. Ich werde bis Montag nicht zurück auf Arbeit erwartet. Und um ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn Jack und ich ein paar Mal miteinander gesprochen haben in den letzten Wochen, bin ich … ein bisschen unsicher, ihm wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Kannst du das verstehen?"

„Das kann ich. Hör mal, ich halte am Samstag einen Vortrag. Warum hilfst du mir nicht dabei?" Ihr Augen funkelten. „Du kannst dir das Thema wahrscheinlich denken."

Ianto musterte sie aufmerksam. „Lass mich Raten: Feen."

Estelle lächelte. „Du kennst mich zu gut."

Der Drache konnte kaum ein Seufzen zurück halten. Estelle dachte, sie wüsste was de Fae – oder Feen – waren, aber sie wusste genauso wenig darüber, wie Jack. Beide sahen die Fae nur in Schwarz oder Weiß und Ianto wusste, dass viel mehr dahinter steckte. Die Fae waren ein Teil der Grundfesten dieser Welt und standen weit über diesen kleinlichen Einteilungen. Aber einen von beiden dazu zu bringen, das einzusehen … Manchmal, wenn sie und Jack in eine ihrer 'Discussionen' über Feen vertieft waren, fühlte Ianto sich, als sei er gefangen zwischen zwei Streitenden, die beide nur die Hälfte der Fakten hatten und die entschlossen waren, dem anderen nicht zu glauben.

Aber Ianto wusste es besser. Sein Vater hatte mit den Fae zu tun gehabt und er hatte Geschichten und Lektionen über sie und das Verlorenen Land weitergegeben, in dem die Fae lebten.

„Ich habe sie gesehen", fuhr Estelle fort, „im Roundstone Wood. Sie haben dort über den Steinen getanzt." Ihr Augen glänzten, als sie sich an ihre Beobachtung erinnerte. „Sie haben geleuchtet und ihr Lachen war voller Freude. Es hat mich wünschen lassen, mich ihnen anschließen zu können."

Ein Schauer wanderte über Iantos Rücken und seine Finger griffen reflexsartig in Moses Fell, was den Kater dazu veranlasste unwillig zu miauen. Der Drache entspannte sich und das Tier begann wieder zu schnurren. „Estelle", sagte er langsam, „bitte versprich mir, dass du in ihrer Nähe vorsichtig bist."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Jack."

Nein, das bist du, wollte er zu ihr sagen. Warum keiner von beiden verstehen wollte, was Ianto ihnen zu erklären versuchte, konnte er nicht verstehen. „Ich bin nur besorgt, das ist alles."

„Das brauchst du nicht." Sie lächelte glücklich. „Ich habe neue Bilder, die ich bei meinem nächsten Vortrag zeigen werde. Bitte versprich mir, dass du kommst."

„Natürlich werde ich das." Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl.

Die Dunkelheit brach herein zu der Zeit, als Ianto den Roundstone Wood erreichte. Er parkte seinen Wagen in einer Seitenstraße und betrat den Wald, ohne eine Taschenlampe mit zu nehmen. Seine scharfen Sinnen würden ihm auch ohne Licht gute Dienste leisten.

Wenn die Fae wieder aktiv waren, dann konnte es dafür nur einen Grund geben.

Er schritt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und ließ sich von seinen Sinnen leiten. Menschen waren beschränkt in dem, was sie fühlen konnten; ihre Wahrnehmung war auf die greifbare Welt gegründet. Aber für die wenigen, alten Rassen, die es noch gab – einschließlich der Drachen – roch dieser Wald geradezu nach Macht: eine uralte Macht, die schon hier gewesen war, bevor die Menschen auch nur in die Nähe dieses Landes gekommen waren und noch bevor die Kontinent vor Millionen von Jahren auseinander gedrifteten waren. Roundstone Wood war das Überbleibsel eines längst vergangenen Waldes und die Bäume flüsterten Ianto ihre Geheimnisse zu, als Ianto unbeirrbar seinem Weg zum Zentrum dieses magischen Ortes folgte.

Jack lachte spottend über die Idee, dass Magie existieren könnte, und zitierte die Clarkschen Gesetze, um eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung für unerklärliche Ereignisse zu liefern. Ianto hatte es nachgeschlagen, nachdem der Captain sie das erste Mal angeführt hatte und es war an Ianto gewesen, zu spotten. Sicher konnte er verstehen, worüber Arthur C. Clark sprach und der Drache konnte verstehen, dass es durchaus Momente gab, in denen eine Technologie tatsächlich wie Magie erscheinen konnte.

Aber dennoch gab es noch immer Dinge im Universum, die so alt und so mächtig waren, dass auch Technologie nichts damit zu tun haben konnte. Und hier, unter dem dunklem Blätterdach von Roundstone Wood konnte Ianto eine Macht fühlen, die unter der Oberfläche der Dinge verborgen lag, als würde die greifbare Welt wie eine Decke darüber liegen, um es vor Blicken zu verbergen.

Das Verlorene Land.

Die Steine kamen in Sicht. Sie glühten praktisch vor seinem inneren Augen, durchtränkt mit der Magie der Schöpfung. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich während er näher kam; als der Mann sich in den Drachen verwandelte, änderte sich auch das Land um ihn herum; von Feuer zu Eis, von Meer zur Wüste, von der Ebene zum Wald. Ianto faltete seine Flügel aus, als er die langen Äonen der Geschichte durchquerte, je näher er den Steinen kam, die dort von starken Händen einst tief in das Grundgestein des Planeten selbst getrieben worden waren. Dies war ein Ort, an dem alle Zeiten zugleich existierten, und der Drache spürte die Zeit gegen seinen Körper prasseln wie goldener Regen.

Er konnte sie sehen. Sie hockten in den Bäumen, auf großen Schollen von Gletschereis, schwommen im Meer und ritten auf den Wellen der Lava von längst verschwundenen Vulkanen. Die Fae, halb verborgen in hohem Grad und begraben in tiefem Sand, existierten in allen Zeiten, so wie dieses Stück der alten Welt es tat. Sie beobachteten ihn, als er die Steine erreichte, versuchten mit ihren glitzernden Augen seine Seele zu lesen, seinen Geist zu erkennen. Er konnte sie ohne Probleme draußen halten. Der Verstand eines Drachen war wie ein Labyrinth für sie und ließ sie sich verirren.

„Warum bist du gekommen, altes Wesen?"

Ein größerer Fae kauerte auf einem der Steine und der Drache blieb davor stehen, senkte seinen Kopf zum Gruß. „Ich bin gekommen um die Fae an den alten Pakt zwischen eurem Volk und meinem zu erinnern."

Lachen, das klang wie trockene Blätter, antwortete auf seine Worte. „Der Pakt ist Staub und Asche, genau wie dein Volk Staub und Asche ist. Belästige uns nicht damit. Verlasse unser Land."

„Der Pakt existiert so lange da noch einer meiner Art und einer eurer Art ist", antwortete der Drache. „Ich fordere von euch, ihn einzuhalten."

„Was kann ein einsames Drachenkind tun, um uns zu zwingen, den Pakt einzuhalten?", forderte die Fae zu wissen.

Der Drache straffte seinen Rücken, breitete seine Flügel weit aus. Er hob den Kopf und sprach in der alten Sprache von Erde, Stein und Macht. Der Boden erbebte, als er die Worte sprach, und die Fae kreischten in Unbehagen.

„Hast du diese Frage wirklich gestellt?", erwiderte er und setzte sich zurück.

Der große Fae zischte. „Die alte Sprache ist tot, dennoch werden wir gehorchen. Benenne sie."

Das Herz des Drachen begann schneller zu schlagen, als er zu sprechen begann: „Owen Harper. Toshiko Sato. Kathy Swanson. Gwen Cooper." Er hoffte, dass sie sein leichtes Zögern vor Gwens Namen nicht bemerkten. „Estellte Cole." Dieser Name sorgte für Getuschel unter den anwesenden Fae. „Jack Harkness."

Jacks Name sorgte für Chaos unter den Fae. „Nein!", rief ihr Sprecher. „Benenne ihn nicht! Er trägt noch immer die Schuld für den Verlust eines Erwählten!"

„Nein, das tut er nicht", erwiderte der Drache. Jack hatte ihm die Geschichte erzählt, wie seine Soldaten von den Fae getötet worden waren, damals 1909, um Ianto davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich über die Feen nicht irrte. „Ihr habt diejenigen bestraft, die für den Tod eures Erwählten verantwortlich waren. Jack Harkness hatte damit nichts zu tun."

„Sie waren seine", schnappte der Fae.

„Aber sie haben nicht nach seinen Befehlen gehandelt. Ich benenne ihn. Ich müsst dem Pakt folgen."

Der Fae zischte. „Einverstanden. Und du musst dem Pakt ebenso folgen. Es braucht nur einen, ihn zu brechen, altes Wesen. Nur einen."

Der Drache nickte. „Nur einen. Es ist abgemacht."

Er drehte sich um und ging, lief durch die Reihen der versammelten Fae, die hasserfüllten Blicke ignorierend, mit denen sie ihn bedachten. Sie hatten sich an den Pakt zu halten; seine Macht ließ ihnen keine andere Wahl.

Die Macht schwand, je weiter er lief, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Ianto lief zu zurück zu seinem Wagen. Er spürte seine Erleichterung, hervorgerufen durch das, was er gerade getan hatte.

Nur einer.

Es war abgemacht.


End file.
